A Night to Remember
by Samurai-Kagome
Summary: 7 years ago,she was almost murdered by her best friend.Now,in present day Southampton,England,1912,she embarks on a ship and finds out she is engaged to a man she doesn’t love.But what will happen when she meets his cousin,Inuyasha?InuKagMirSan
1. Al' Aboard!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Titanic (or I'd be 200 years old right now .) and neither do I own Inuyasha.

**A/N: Hello plz plz take a moment to read this. Everything I write in here is Non-Fiction, besides the Inuyasha characters and the plot. The scenery I depict is also true. If I put the name in italics that means the characters are real.**

**Chapter 1 is going to be detailed so please bear with me. I promise you'll like this. Just read and review. Thank you. P.S...I know this is loong...but its just cuz of the conversation…so please read it!**

**Chapter 1: Al' Aboard**

_**Wednesday, April 10, 1912 **_

_**Southampton, England**_

_**7 AM**_

Kagome Higurashi looked up at the ship of wonders-the _Titanic_. She estimated the length to be eight hundred and eighty-two feet, its four funnels standing like bodyguards. In the sunlight, it radiated, giving off an unearthly glow. So this was the ship she was going to be sailing to New York in? All she could say was, "It's magnificent!"

People called it "the wonder ship", "last word in luxury", and "the millionaires' special"? Go figure. Too bad what had happened earlier that morning was spoiling all the events. She knew she was going to get engaged...but to whom? She didn't know. And all the choices seemed to be pathetic.

Her mom had stated quite clearly, "We have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Kagome had asked.

"You'll see tonight," Her mom had mysteriously replied.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. _Who_ could it be? She would just have to talk logically to her mom later on and try to change her mind. She was _only seventeen_ for Pete's Sake. She had no intention of getting engaged at this age. _Let's just hope the engagement part isn't true_, she thought.

"And it's not like the guy will love me for me...he'll only want me for my money," She shook her head sadly.

Her mom came up from behind her." Dear, don't do that, or you'll get wrinkles and we don't want to ruin your fair complexion, now do we?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, standing arm in arm with her husband.

"Yes mother," Kagome sighed. "And be careful with that dress! We just bought it for you yesterday!"

Her mom walked past her, up the plank, to the ship's entrance on the promenade deck. Kagome was wearing a wide-brimmed hat that matched her traveling dress. It was peach, with short sleeves and came down to her ankles. The gloves were white and went in comparison to the boots.

They had traveled all the way from Tokyo to Southampton, just to travel on the greatest ship known to mankind. Kagome and her family was traveling in first class, something her mother had been looking forward to. Kagome on the other hand had been complaining that she'd rather stay with her cousins in Tokyo rather than move to polluted New York.

" 'We don't want to ruin your fair complexion, now do we?' "Someone mimicked from behind her. "Like you _have_ a complexion to begin with." It was her brother Sota.

Kagome slanted her eyes. "Sota, _dear_, I suggest you put a sock in it, unless you want to be headless for the remainder of this trip," She said in a syrupy. She heard a squeak and Sota ran past her to walk with their mother.

Kagome turned around and took a deep breath of fresh, salty sea air. She was blocking the line, some passengers were even yelling insults at her, but she didn't care. She had always wanted to see England...but not like this! She glanced around at her surroundings.

First, second, and third class passengers were now boarding the floating palace called the Titanic. All of them had the same look on their face-one of utter excitement. She wondered if she looked like that. Steerage (3rd)had their own section and was boarding on the ship by small tugboats that carried them in large numbers. Second class was boarding right below first, on another gangway.

She wished she could be as carefree as them...but things were tying her down...and nothing could make her smile or laugh anymore. There were cafes' to her right and beautiful Victorian houses to her left. She thought about what her mother had said. Engagement? They couldn't be serious! She could always jump overboard afterwards, though.

Someone gently nudged her. "Kagome-Sun, you're holding up the passengers. Please quicken your pace," A deep voice urgently said.

She forced a fake smile on her face, and turned around. "Oh my...you are right. How silly of me! Thank you for telling me Kouga-Kun," she laughed. Kouga extended an arm to her and she took it reluctantly, mentally cursing her bad luck. They started to walk up the plank.

She hated having to be so formal! She'd rather drop her politeness and be her normal self. But then her parents would probably disown her. Or her mother would give her a lecture about how to "act like a lady" and she hated THAT more than anything. She was getting bored out of her mind when Kouga spoke again.

"I suppose _J .Bruce Ismay_ and _Mr. Andrews_ did an exceptional job on the ship, but I've seen better," he announced royally.

Kagome rolled her eyes. What a...a...rich, snobby...SLOB he was! They were childhood friends...but since he 'grew up'...out in public he could act so...old.

"Well I think they did a kawaii job," she piped up. "And _I _heard all these rich people like _John Jacob Astor _and his wife are boarding the ship too!"

"No, not 'rich people'," Kouga corrected her. "That sounds rude. A better name would be 'wealthy business men'."

_Wealthy businessmen my butt...who died and made you boss?_ Kagome thought as they handed the steward their tickets.

"Ah, mister and missus, your luggage is already in your staterooms. And I will be your steward for the remainder of the trip. You can call me Hojo. This way, please," He smiled and started to walk.

"_Finally_," Kouga grumbled.

"Don't mind him," Kagome whispered to Hojo. "He's cranky in the morning." Hojo grinned.

While walking Kagome admired the beautiful red carpet, the gorgeous ivory walls, the golden chandelier overhead and the tinkling of China as people started to have breakfast. With each step she took, she became even more entranced by the Titanic's décor.

She passed the A'la Carte Restaurant, where passengers could wallow in soothing drinks and food, the first class dining saloon, the Turkish Bath, the gymnasium they each had their own elegances. All doubts of ever leaving the ship swept from her mind.

She almost fainted when she saw the Grand Staircase. It was divided into 2 parts and in the middle was a statue of cupid holding a light fixture. The wood was polished Mahogany, there was a clock in the center and overhead was a glistening dome which let warm sunlight stream through. They climbed it, with Kagome trying to get everything captured in her mind. On the top they passed suites and staterooms of every kind.

"Quit your gawking. It's not nice," Kouga hissed out of the corner of his mouth at Kagome who's jaw had dropped open as she had seen a stateroom with a balcony equipped in it.

"Here we are, miss," Hojo stopped in front of a white door which gold letters saying B-1.

"Kouga, your not my father so quit trying to act like him," Kagome threateningly remarked. To Hojo she stated, "Thank you Hojo. And just call me Kagome." With a final glare at Kouga she opened the door, went inside, and shut it briskly in their face.

As soon as she entered her room she squealed with delight. Everything was so...green! It was her favorite color and reminded her of the forest! She had a 4-poster bed, with velvety green draperies; she had a stationary desk with green writing paper and green pen. There was a green light fixture above her head, and two vases filled with flowers on either side of the room. She had her own bathroom with light green towels and to top it all off...her own balcony!

Rushing to the balcony, she twirled around in it. "Ahh...its so...bee- u-ti-ful here!" She singed. The ship was still anchored. Some seagulls past by, chirping, which was music to her ears.

She came inside and looked around. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. She realized she hadn't eaten anything since four am that morning. "Stupid trip...stupid engagement...stupid life!" She moaned out of nowhere.

SHHHHHHHIIKKKAAAA! The four funnels on top started to blow steam. They were finally embarking.

Deciding she would check up on her parents and eat later; Kagome went up to the promenade deck. To her surprise, barely anyone was there. The only ones she could see were honey-mooning couples holding hands, or crewmen. Kagome shuddered.

Not from the cold, but from disgust. Three months from now that would be her, holding hands…yeah right. _Rich people, no, my bad...'wealthy businessmen' don't even know the meaning of that_, Kagome quoted Kouga.

Suddenly she heard people start to yell and shriek around her. A small tugboat, the 'New York' was going to collide with them! She watched in horror as it came closer and closer to the Titanic. What if it hits us and we sink? She thought in fear. We haven't even left the harbor!

She could hear the captain of the 'New York' shouting orders to his crewmen. Some put towels or carpets on its starboard side to make the collision softer. Kagome could see the third class passengers watching on in awe. But just as they were about to hit the 'New York' _Captain E.J. Smith_ of the Titanic took charge. He ordered his crew to reverse the engines.

When that had been done they were several feet away from the tugboat. Smith put the ship in full gear and they went sailing out of the harbor. Kagome hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath, and quickly let go of it. All around her people started to cheer, but some looked nervous.

" 'Tis a bad omen, 'tis," A Scottish woman with a fur stole nervously wringed her hands.

"I'm getting off this ship!" A man with a bushy mustache commented. "Don't want to sink in the middle of the ocean...and get frozen to death."

Kagome froze. What was that? _Sink?_ What if they did? She gulped and recalled what her dad had said earlier.

"Not even god himself could sink this ship!" He had laughed joyously.

"Yeah...nonsense! I mean...it's so...huge!" She re-assured herself, half-heartedly. "And why waste so much money on a ticket if you're going to chicken out of it?"

Passengers were waving flags to their relatives and loved ones on land, bugles were being blown, confetti being thrown and children trying to stand on the railings to get a better view. She took a good look around. Nothing but the sea to keep her company now. Southampton's shore was like an ant in the distance.

"Man...am I going to be bored," Kagome stifled a yawn. "Aristocratic life is soo dull!" The next stop was Cherbourg, France, where they would arrive at 6 pm. She looked at her clock around her neck.9 am...dangit! Nine hours to kill...well there was plenty to do around here...

"Maybe I'll make a new friend!" She smiled. "Or maybe even a French friend! I always wanted that!" Her smile turned to a frown as she recalled something.

"I almost forgot, Kikyo's going to be boarding at Cherbourg along with her sister, Kaede." They were cousins. Kagome didn't mind Kaede...it was Kikyo who was a pain the neck. Another thought occurred to her.

"I wonder if she knows about the surprise."

She shrugged. This time her stomach growled louder than ever and she decided it was time to get a bite to eat.

**Cherbourg, France**

**5:30 Pm**

After that panicky start, the rest of the trip to Cherbourg was going smoothly. Kagome had gone to the first class dining saloon and eaten a hearty meal of Haddock Almondine with a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice. And now she was sitting in the reception room by the Grand Staircase, dreading Kikyo's arrival. Whenever she was around, she would try to make Kagome look bad.

**-Flashback-**

_Kagome and Kikyo were playing dollhouse. "Hey Cassandra let's make some yummy food!" Kikyo said in a high, squeaky voice like a doll's. _

_"Alrighty then! Let's bake a cake!" Kagome squealed. When they had finished Kagome said, "I'm going to put on the sprinkles!" _

_Kikyo pouted. "No, I want to put on the sprinkles!" She pushed Kagome. "EAT MUD, RATFACE!"_

_"It's not fair, Kikyo! You always get to do everything! "Kagome cried. _

_"That's because I'm better than you are! You always mess everything up! "Kikyo stuck her tongue out._

_"You're a bad-bad girl!" Kagome sniffled. She grabbed a bunch of mud and made a move to throw it at her. Just then her mom came around the corner. _

_"KAGOME-CHAN? What are you doing!" She cried. "And just look at you! You're a mess!"_

_Kagome looked down at herself. She had dirt smudges on her face, her knees were scraped up, her blue dress was covered in mud and she was barefoot. "But mummy! Kikyo-"_

_"BUT NOTHING! And don't tattle on other people. It's not polite," her mother sighed. "Why can't you try to be more like Kikyo? She's the perfect little girl!" _

_Kagome stared at Kikyo who was clean as soap and had an angelic smile on her face. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

She growled at the memory. No doubt Kikyo would try to do that again, even IF she had grown older. Probably would try to put a crab in my underwear.

"Yeah right...like she has the guts to touch animals...heck she's even afraid of bunnies!" Kagome snorted.

"Well 'lo there, girlie! Watcha doin' sittin' al' by your weeself, eh?" A loud pompous voice boomed from ahead of her.

"Good evening, _Ms. Molly Brown_!" Kagome smiled, trying to sound as polite and mannerly as her mom had taught her. She had taken a liking to this big, kind lady. "I was just thinking about going up to watch us approach Cherbourg," She stood up.

"Aw, that's too bad! I was hopin' to play a game of card with ya!" Molly grinned widely.

"Would you care to join me?" Kagome grinned back.

"Nope…sorry no can do, got a game of poker to play with your father, but thanks for the offer!" Molly shook her head, making her berry-filled had jiggle all over. "Take care now!"

And with that she left. "You too!" Kagome smiled even though Molly couldn't see it.

She started to climb up the Grand Staircase to the Promenade Deck, where the first-class passengers would be boarding. Kagome had, earlier in the day, gone to check-up on her parents, but not to her surprise they hadn't been in their state-room.

She had changed out of her peach dress into a comfortable white-knee length one, leather boots, tied her hair up and put a blue hat on. All day long she had kept missing her parents. Whenever she would arrive somewhere they would disappear. It was as if they were avoiding her. And she had wanted so much to talk to them about the engagement!

Finally she reached the deck. This time everyone was gathered there. She saw many lights on Cherbourg's shore. Kagome sighed peacefully.

"Wow...its so kawaii here! Even more than...Japan," she sobered down. The Titanic probably looks like a floating castle from ashore...I wonder what Gramps would say.

_"No...nothing is gonna get this ol' man on that huge metal junk thing...don't wanna drown at this young age!"_ She could just hear him barking. Her eyes flooded with tears. He had decided to stay in Tokyo to take care of the family shrine.

"I miss you gramps!" She wiped at the tears dripping down her face. In the horizon the sun had started to set, sending a fiery glow across the waters.

**THUD!** They had docked on Cherbourg's harbor.

As they lowered the gangway, the first of the first-class passengers began to board, looking like different-colored candies. Kagome spotted _John Jacob Astor_ and his wife _Madeleine_, who were the first ones on board.

"Awww...how sweet! She's pregnant!" Kagome cooed. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

"**KAGOME**...**HEY KAGOME!OVER HERE**!" Shrieked a little girl's voice from behind Mr. Astor. Kagome jerked her head and saw that it was Kaede. The girl was waving flamboyantly, beckoning Kagome to come towards her.

"Hi Kaede!" She rushed over and hugged her. "How are you? Had fun in France?"

"Yup-dee-do!" Kaede smiled brightly. "I got to eat a lotta candy! Mm, it sure was good!"

"AHEM," someone coughed behind them. "Perhaps I should tell you, but it _is_ considered rude if you don't acknowledge the presence of your elders when they are right before you."

_Oh god...it's her_, Kagome groaned inwardly. She stood up. "Kikyo," she nodded.

"Little cousin," Kikyo patted her on the head.

Kagome fumed. "We're only 6 months apart!" She raged.

"So? Still makes me older! Oh by the way...nice dress," Kikyo smirked. She herself wore a dazzling indigo gown, diamond studs and glass slippers.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Just like Kikyo to judge people by their clothes.

"Miss, can you please move aside?" A crewman said. "You're blocking the passage."

"NO!" Kagome snapped.

"Kikyo," She hissed. "I swear-"

"Miss please-"

"-one more wisecrack outta you-"

"-hurry, they're getting-"

"-and I'll kill you!"

"-angry!"

Then a deep voice growled from behind Kikyo, "MOVE IT, wench! We're not going to give you any money so go beg somewhere else! Sheeesh...servants these days! Can't find any decent ones! I mean look at this...this...scum!"

**I know this isn't really good right now…but this is how I wanted the first chappie to be. Romance is on its way in the upcoming chapters... If you're confused or have any questions about this fic or the Titanic please feel free to e-mail me PLEASE R&R! Tell me what you think! Until next time...toodles…lol...**

**P.S. If you see any typos please tell me. My grammer isn't the best…actually...it's not the best _at all_…so..yeah, just notify me in your review and I'll change it.**


	2. How Dare You!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Titanic and neither do I own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** If I put the name in _italics_ that means the characters are real.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: How dare you! ****

* * *

**

** _Wednesday, April 10, 1912_ **

** _Cherbourg_ _France_ **

_**6:45 PM**_

Kagome's head snapped towards the source of the voice. The person who had spoken looked no more than 18, with shimmering silverish-blue hair that came down to his waist, startling golden-orange eyes and a pair of...dog ears.

"What are you looking at, dirtbag?" He sneered. "It's not polite to stare at someone of a higher class, ya know." Kagome stared at him. "What...can't you understand English?" He mocked. "Do you understand the words that are comin' outta my mouth?"

"I know perfectly well how to speak English!" She snapped. "And are you calling me a...servant?!" She hissed.

"Did I stutter?" The man smirked.

"You give a guy some money and suddenly he thinks he's the big guy on campus," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Little cousin...this is Inuyasha, a friend of mine," Kikyo introduced.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if he was King of the Underworld!" She snapped. "He's rude, obnoxious...stuck- up...little...parasite!" She turned towards him. "Well listen here buster," She poked him in the chest. "I've got money, too, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh...I'm really shakin' in my boots now," Inuyasha put up his hands in mock defense. Kagome glared at him. "What...do you have a staring problem, too?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmmph," She sniffled, 'accidentally' stepping on his foot, and squishing it hard.

Before she left she remarked to Kikyo, "You make the most...weirdest friends." And with a quick hug to the hyper Kaede, she left.

"Damn, that stupid girl sure knows how to stub a person," Inuyasha growled. "You know her?" He asked Kikyo.

"Unfortunately yes," Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"She's our bestest cousin!" Kaede piped up.

"Mr. and Missus', your blocking the line...can you move now?!" The crewman sobbed hysterically from behind them.

-------------------------------------------

_**On the way to **_ ** _Queenstown_ _Ireland_**__

**7 PM  
**  
Kagome, fuming with anger, was walking to her stateroom. "Oooh the nerve of him!" She muttered to herself. "How dare he!" People were beginning to stare at her, thinking she had gone insane. Stuck-up snobs, she cursed mentally.

She really did love the rich elegance of the Titanic and all, but if it meant traveling with people like Kikyo and that Inuyashiya character than forget it...she'd rather not travel at all.

"How did I ever think that I could make friends in this...place?" She smiled bitterly, as she turned the key into it's lock of her room.

"Well you have no time to make friends right now! We have a dinner party to attend!" A voice addressed her. Before she turned around she knew who it was.

"Oh hello Kouga-sun. I haven't seen you all day!" She smiled. Well she did have _one_ friend at least.

"Same may go for you," He grinned back. "Now go get dressed! We don't want to keep your parents and the others waiting...now do we?"

Kagome frowned. "What dinner party? No one told me about any dinner party!"

"Well I am. Now hurry up!" Kouga scolded, checking his watch impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!" Kagome shook her head, walking inside to the suite and shutting the door behind her.

She quickly went to her closet and opened it. All sorts of dresses met her eyes. Ankle- length, short-sleeved, red-green, blue, knee-length...she just couldn't decide which one to wear.

After looking at herself in the mirror with a couple of them, she settled frilly crimson-colored dress. On the bottom it was layered and frilly, while on the top it was short-sleeved, with a swirly cuff. She wore matching shoes with it, which had a diamond brooch in the center. She took a quick shower, dried her hair, put on the dress and shoes on. She curled her hair and put a hat on that had strawberries all around it.

When she finally came out, Kouga looked as if he could murder someone. But when he saw her, his look softened.

"Wow...you look really...nice," he complimented, offering her his arm. Kagome smiled genuinely.

_He can be so...sweet sometimes_, she thought. _Unlike that malicious brute, what's-his-face; Inuyashiya. _"Thanks," She took his arm and they started to walk.

"So...how's your father?" Kagome decided to strike up a conversation. Kouga's face drooped.

"Well...he...he past away last week," He mumbled. "Mother and I, that's why we're traveling to New York...his funeral is going to be held there."

She tightened his grip on his arm. "I'm really, truly sorry," She said softly. "How...did he...you know...die?"

Kouga stiffened . "I'm not at liberty to tell you," he said, rather curtly. They way he spoke…Kagome was taken aback. They descended down the Grand Staircase and she thought to say no more as she saw her parents waiting for her.

"Smile, Kagome, smile," Kouga said quietly.

"I can't," She hissed.

"Why not?" Kouga frowned.

"Because I have nothing to smile about!" She sighed. The marble steps were so clean that she could see her reflection in them, and Cupid...well he just looked evil to her.

They reached her parents and she pretended to smile at them. "Good evening Mother...Soichiro-sempia," She greeted them.

"Same to you, Kagome-Kun," They chuckled.

"Um...where are we going to eat?" Kagome questioned.

"The A'la Carte!" Her mother exclaimed. "I heard its quite exquisite!" They continued to walk down various corridors; hallways and her parents would stop every now and then to talk with old acquaintances. Kagome looked around.

Once again she saw couples strolling around the halls together. She nudged Kouga.

"OW!" He groaned. "What in the blaze was that for?"

"Do you know any of these people?" She asked.

He looked around. "Well...some of them...like him- " he jerked his head towards a balding man with a gigantic mustache. "That's _Archibald Butt_." Kagome giggled uncontrollably.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Kouga sighed. "Oh...and there goes _Jack Thayer_ with-" Kagome saw a familiar silver head. She let go of Kouga and went striding towards the man. "Where are you going?" Kouga called after her.

"That stupid, Inuyashiya freak...I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Kagome commented.

"No wait...that's-" SLAP! She had slapped the man on the back of his head.

"Serves you right In-" She gasped when the man turned around. That wasn't Inuyasha!" Sorry...wrong number!" She squeaked.

"You idiot...that's Sesshomaru...Inuyasha's brother!" Kouga explained.

Sesshomaru grinned. "I get that a lot...people always confusing me with that idiotic brother of mine...I guess he provoked you somehow...what's your name?"

Kagome, turning redder by the second, coughed, "I- I'm Higurashi Kagome," She held out a hand for him to shake. He shook it.

"Kagome...wait aren't you Mr. Soichiro's daughter? The one who's getting-" Kouga shot him a glance to shut him up.

"She doesn't know yet," He explained. "Well...I'll be seeing you at the party, ol' chap!" He steered Kagome away from Sesshomaru, nodding his head at _Jack Thayer_ as they passed.

"I don't know what?" Kagome asked suspiciously, once they were out of earshot.

"Nothing," Kouga mumbled.

"AHA! I KNOW! This has something to do with the surprise !Tell me!" She whined.

"I can't...besides what's the point of asking me when you're going to find out in a few minutes?" Kouga shook his head, amused.

"More like hours," Kagome replied, dismayed. "Once mother starts talking, its like she's…she's a waterfall or something! She just keeps on talking and talking and talking…until I-" She stopped and glanced at Kouga who was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I'm just listening to your perspective of your mother, that's all," Kouga chuckled.

"I'm _sure_ you are," Kagome murmured.

They finally reached the on-ship restaurant and Kagome soon forgot about her mother's idiosyncrasies. For once she had to agree with her mom-it was exquisite. Everything was so colorful!

The tiling on the walls was red and white roses. The floor was embedded with blue carpet. The ceiling with vines. The circular table had white sheets covering them, and mini-brass lamps set in the middle. They looked as if they could seat twelve people. The chairs were maroon, looked comfy to sit on and had golden resting arms.

Kagome closed her eyes. It was as if she were in a fairytale...now only to wait for her Knight in Shining Armor. She felt a tug on her arm. "Come on, there's your parents, let's go join them," She heard Kouga's voice. Kagome snorted. The only Knight in Shining Armor she was going to get was Kouga...and what a sad day that would be.

She and Kouga walked to where her parents were sitting in the center, but as soon as she saw who her mother was talking to, her mood went down. It was Kikyo-her worst nightmare. _I guess I'll site by dad_, she thought, but abruptly changed her mind when she saw who he was sitting to. Inuyasha. _Great...the two people she had come to hate sitting at the table_, she scowled, _what fun_.

Kouga was tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you going to sit down or not?" He asked, when she didn't reply, he sighed. "Here why don't you sit next between Inuyasha and your father?" To Inuyasha he said, "Make-way dog turd...Kagome's coming to sit next to you!"

Kagome shot him a pleading look, but he didn't seem to notice, and so was forced to sit next to Inuyasha. "Just my luck," She scowled again.

"Last one to come, eh? Are you always like that?" Someone said to the right of her. She didn't need to turn around to know who that was.

"What do you mean?" She asked without looking at him.

"Look around," smirked Inuyasha. "You were the last to arrive." He was right. As she looked around she saw that everyone had come before her. But she couldn't let Inuyasha win.

"We didn't come in last, we were just...erm..," She thought up of something. "Fashionably late...yeah that's right!" She glanced at him through heavily lidded eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this. She decided to ignore him for the rest of the dinner, heck, the rest of the voyage!

She turned to her mom. "Mother, where's Sota?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

" 'Mother, where's Sota?' "She heard Inuyasha mimic her. "What a pathetic excuse to start a conversation."

"No one asked _you_ to butt in, stupid ol' mutt," She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, such deplorable manners," He smirked. "_Now what would your mother say_,whore?"

"She'd say to shut your foul mouth up," Kagome kicked him hard under the table, but continued to smile.

"Ow-what the..." Inuyasha cursed, but she tuned his voice out.

"Sota?" Her mother frowned. "Oh yes. He said he wasn't 'big' on parties, so he went to play some games with his friends in the gymnasium."

As the first course of food came (Filet Mignon and deep fried rice) her father beamed at her. "I see you've become acquainted with Kouga's cousin," He teased.

"Who?" Kagome frowned.

"Me," A voice popped up. "I-I- INUYASHASHIYA?!" She hysterically said, then blushed. "No, not in a MILLION years would I become 'acquainted' with that him!"

Her father chuckled, but continued to eat. "You think its fun being 'acquainted' with you?" Inuyasha snorted. "Your perfume reeks a mile away! And that shampooish smell of yours is giving me a headache! AND ITS INUYASHA, dumbass, not INUYASHIYA!"

Kagome gasped and finally turned to look at him. "My perfume does not 'reek'! I don't even put on perfume!" She pouted.

"No wonder you smell!" He sneered.

She grabbed a bang of his and pulled on it. "Take that back!"

"Make me!" He barked, he grabbed her wrist.

"Apologize...NOW!" She howled.

"Beg me to!" He shot back.

They didn't realize that the whole table had gone quiet and everyone was looking at them. "Kagome, darling, what do you think you're doing?" Her mother said in a sweet, but dangerous tone. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, to their hands being held, and then at everyone else. They quickly let go, with Inuyasha slightly pink and Kagome blushing madly.

"That's better," Her mother sniffled and everyone resumed their eating, but Kouga kept throwing Inuyasha and Kagome furtive looks.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, only the clinking and clanging of plates and forks could be heard. Kagome was so nervous about the surprise, that she couldn't eat anything. She kept on fiddling with the napkin in her lap.

Finally after everyone had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away, Kagome and Inuyasha's parents stood up.

"Stop breathing so hard! You're going to make me deaf!" Inuyasha hissed to Kagome.

"It's not my fault that I'm so nervous!" She snapped back.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have an important announcement to make," Mr. Higurashi smiled. "My daughter-"

"-and my son," added Mrs. Taisho. "Have come of age. They have started to show signs of maturity and adulthood ("Come on, ma, shut up," Inuyasha was embarrassed.) And do we have decided," Mrs.Higurashi and Taisho laughed, "to get them engaged."

Kagome, who had been drinking water, stood up quickly, spitting it out. She heard Inuyasha do the same. "WHAAAT?!" They looked at one another. "TO EACH OTHER?!"

"No, no of course not!" Her father chuckled. "That would be stupid! No, Inuyasha will get engaged to Kikyo, while, you m'dear-" he smiled at Kagome, "-to Kouga."

Kagome had calmed down, but spit out water again. Her face started to get red. "Are you ok?" Kouga asked, and reached out his hand to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. She slapped it away.

"When is it?" Inuyasha asked, in a quiet voice.

"On the upcoming Monday will be your engagement," Said Mrs. Taisho jovially. "We haven't decided when the marriage is going to be, but when we do, we'll be sure to let you know." She smiled at Kikyo. "You'll make a wonderful bride for my Inuyasha," she said.

Kikyo smiled back. "I know I will," she answered.

Kagome tightly clutched a White Star Line napkin in her lap, making her knuckles go white. _I was right…_she thought. _But this can't be happening. It just can't_. "Mother, Soichiro...I don't feel well...may I be excused?" She said hoarsely. Her parents looked at each other, then at her face, which had gone extremely pale.

"Sure...we understand this is a shock to you," Her father nodded.

"Thank you," She grimaced. She scooted out of her chair and walked to the Promenade Deck.

Running to the railing, she looked down at the big waves crashing against the hull of the ship. _Is my life worth wasting away?_ She thought. _Why are mother and Soichiro-Sempai doing this? They know I can't ever love Kouga, yet they are forcing me into this marriage!_ She was not about to have her life ruined by spending it with Kouga! He was a friend, a close friend at the most...but a fiancé? Tears started to stream down her eyes.

_Now I'll never know what it means to be in love_, she thought as she looked at the stars.

As she hoisted herself on the railing, she could hear the icy water churn below. Flashes of her life sped through her eyes: Kouga and her playing tag, her getting her first bicycle, she teasing Gramps about him being an old man. And...Inuyasha. She wouldn't be able to get her revenge on him for calling her all those foul names. "What a nice way to end my life," She mumbled.

_No I can't do it...not now...maybe I can persuade my parents to change their minds...let me marry someone else...or at least post pone the engagement!_ She realized she didn't want to die.

"I hear the Atlantic Ocean is very cold this time of the year...you don't want to ruin your dress, or break a nail, do you?" Came Inuyasha's voice.

She turned her head towards Inuyasha. "You have no idea what I'm going through...so don't even try to understand or butt in!" She snapped. "How can you be so calm?"

Inuyasha jumped up to sit on the railing, and stared ahead. "I'm not...I didn't even know about this engagement thing...it was really new to me," He turned to look at her. "But...I feel sorry for you...getting married to Kouga...what a pleasant life that'll be...'You my woman now! So don't look at other men!' " He guffawed.

"So what is your getting engaged?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Big deal! I am too, but you don't see me trying to jump overboard, now do you?"

"Yes...but Kikyo isn't as bad as Kouga," Kagome leaned out into the ocean. "At least she won't try to overpower your life! Kouga is different!"

"Yeah...he's real 'special'," Inuyasha jumped onto the railing and looked ahead.

"Your getting engaged to a complete stranger...and yet your sitting there like-like-" Kagome couldn't find the right word to say. He turned to face her.

"Well unlike you, fool, I have control over my emotions," when she didn't say anything he continued on. "And...what do you want me to do? Go around killing everyone just 'cuz I have to do something that I don't?"

Kagome avoided his gaze. "I don't want to be like my mom. I want to marry once, be happy, enjoy my life. And if I'm going to marry, it'll be for love, not to tie up loose ends of some kind of an alliance between aristocratic families." Why am I telling him this? I haven't even ever told my friends, let along my family. She gasped as she blurted out the next thing.

"You don't know what its like...day after day...going through the same torturous pain, unable to forgive yourself." She jerked her face at him, and he was shocked by the angry tears in her eyes. "You have a perfect family. At least they don't want to get rid of you. And...at least your father loves you." Her face was wet, and the cold air froze them on her face. She gasped and clamped her mouth shut with her left hand. _Where did _that_ come from?_! She thought in shock.

"How do you know that my family is perfect, eh?" Inuyasha hissed, his face an inch away from hers. "Everyone has these pains in life...and they deal with it. And what do you mean 'at least your father loves you' ?!Doesn't your's, too?"

Kagome shook her head. "Soichiro isn't my...real father," She whispered. "He's my stepfather. And even though he isn't mean-"

"Let me guess...he's the 'King of the Underworld?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. Not able to control her anger an longer, she slapped him. "That's just it! That's why I wasn't saying anything! You can never stop joking around!" She yelled.

Inuyasha, startled and angry, grabbed her wrist. "If you're going to act like this, you'll always be miserable in life!" Kagome struggled under his grip.

"How do you expect me to act after my father died? My mother forgot all about him so quickly, heck, she even remarried!" She cried angrily.

Inuyasha sneered. "You think you're the only one who had to go through the pain of losing someone? Well guess what. I gave you more credit than I should have, because there's one thing we have in common. We both lost someone," He said bitterly, his eyes distant.

Kagome blinked and looked up at him. "W-who did you lose?" She stuttered.

He glanced at her, wondering whether or not he should tell her. He decided on the latter. "My...mother. I was really little...and my father told me that she died in a car accident. A year later he remarried." His voice was filled with bitterness.

"Do-do you remember anything about her?" Kagome asked, forgetting about her misery for once, and feeling sympathetic for Inuyasha.

"I know she had raven black hair and violet eyes like yours..." then he smirked. "But of course...she was smarter than you...a lot more prettier...and definitely not a cry-baby who has stubby legs-OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kagome had punched him. _He's back to his normal self again_, she mentally rolled her eyes. "For saying that I'm ugly!" She pouted.

"I didn't call-" "BUT YOU MEANT IT!" She yelled. "Fine...next time...I won't try to cheer you up...servant girl!" He sneered. "No matter how ugly you look when your crying!"

Kagome was startled. _He was trying to cheer me up..? I guess he does have a heart after all_, she thought. "You were trying to cheer me up?" She whispered.

"Forget it, twit. All I'm saying is...give Kouga a chance, who knows, you may even fall in luuurve with him," He puckered up his lips and made kissing sounds.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled, and tried to get out of his grasp. He grinned. But then she stopped.

"I guess I could try..." She mumbled and looked at the moon that was sending rays of lunar light across the deck.

"Or you could try to talk your parents out of it...postpone the engagement..." Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care...it's your problem."

Kagome nodded. She would try to persuade her parents later. Right now she needed to get back into the warmth of the ship. "Hey help me back up!" She said to Inuyasha.

"No...do it yourself! I already helped that weak mental mind of yours enough!" He growled.

She put one foot on the top bar and tried to climb over, but made the mistake of looking down. As soon as she saw the dark, churning waters below her, she let out a shriek and clung to the railings. "What is it now?" Inuyasha growled again.

"I can't climb over," She cried.

"Why not? You were bouncing like a bunny a minute ago!" He said.

"I'm afraid I'll fall and drown! It's too high!" She yelled. Her fingers started to slip.

"Waaahhh...I don't wanna freeze to death!" She whined, but then felt strong hands lifting her up.

"Just hold on! Don't let go!" She heard Inuyasha shout.

"YOU don't let go of ME!" She shrieked. Slowly but surely, he inched her over the railing, until she was fully onto the deck. As soon as she was, she hugged him and started to cry. A stream of tears fell down her cheeks, and onto her dress.

"What in the hell are you doing woman?" He asked her, blushing. A muffled reply came back. "I-m-stho-stahd (I am so sad)," she cried.

"What are you crying about now?" Inuyasha sighed. "Can't any god damn thing make you happy?"

"No...I mean...yes...I mean...I just wanted to say if you hadn't come along...I would have dropped to my icy-grave," She pulled back, with her arms still around him. "Thanks Inuyasha...I guess your not bad after all." She smiled happily for the first time. "Truce?"

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, his face getting red, but she couldn't see in the darkness.

"I guess that means 'yes'," She giggled.

"**Kagome Higurashi, what are you doing**?!" A shriek pierced through the night.

Kagome's head shot up. She gasped with embarrassment as she saw her mother standing on the top, foremost railing, by the gymnasium. Her eyes wandered over to who was standing next to Mrs. Higurashi.

To Kagome's repulsion, Kouga was with her.

* * *

**YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER?!!!-faints- I started at 3:12 Pm...and finished at 6:34 Pm...man am I pooped. I'm sorry that this chapter was so long but...I just had to put all these parts in, lol! And please remember to Read and Review! Please tell you friends and family members to read this too**


	3. New Faces

**Disclaimer: **Man I wish I could own the Titanic or Inuyasha...sadly I don't...

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: New Faces**

* * *

_**Wednesday, April 10, 1912**_

_**On the way to Queenstown, Ireland **_

**_11 PM_**

"We weren't doing _anything_, mother!" Kagome stammered.

"**Riiight**," her mother scoffed. "And I suppose that hug was just a way to show how much you hate each other?"

"Well...not exactly," Kagome replied.

"So Kagome...," Kouga said in a falsely cheerful voice. "What are your arms doing around his neck?" Kouga questioned.

Kagomeand Inuyasha looked at each other, and noticing how close they were, with Kagome's arm on Inuyasha's neck, jumped away.

"Man...see where you and your stupid flirtation has leaded us?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm s- HEY! I don't flirt-especially with someone as air-headed as you!" She mumbled angrily.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation!" Her mother tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" Kagome frowned, not able to hear what her mother was saying.

"She said she's still waiting for an explanation!" Kouga echoed.

"I still can't hear you!" She yelled back.

"Oh for _heaven's sake_, get your ears checked!" Mrs. Higurashi cried.

"I think I should go over there," Kagome remarked.

"Now there's an idea," Inuyasha commented sarcastically.

Before she left she mumbled softly, "Thanks again, Inuyasha. I hope we can become friends." She grinned at him. "Without your funky logicalness I wouldn't have been standing here right now."

"Just 'cuz I 'saved' you doesn't change anything between us!" Inuyasha bluffed. "And what the hell is up with 'logicalness'? That's not even a word in the dictionary!"

"Goodnight!" Kagome laughed.

"Whatever," He turned his back on her.

Shaking her head in silent laughter, Kagome began to make her slow walk towards her mother, dreading what her mother was going to lecture her about _this_ time.

"Probably how to look good while your hugging others," Kagome grumbled. "Or, never hug a guy when you've just eaten. They might notice you're bad breath." She mimicked her mom's voice. As she approached her mother, she gave a heavy sigh, and waited for what was to come.

"As I was saying...what were you two doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked at once.

"I said _we weren't doing anything_," Kagome sighed. "For once, why can't you _believe_ me?"

"It didn't look like you weren't doing anything," Kouga eyed her suspiciously. They were walking past the gymnasium towards the staterooms.

"What are you? My father? A jealous father?" Kagome crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"Kagome-sun!" Her mother cried.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Just because supposedly he's going to be my fiancé, he thinks he can control my life! Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that kind of person! So why don't you take your stupid manners and leave me alone!" Kagome screamed. "The engagement hasn't happened yet! So he has no right to act like he owns me!"

"Kagome-please-don't-make-a-scene!" Kouga asked in a pleading voice. "Everyone's starting to stare!"

"See, _there he goes again_! Ordering me about!" Kagome raged. "You wanted to know why I was hugging Inuyasha?" They had reached her room.

Uncertain, as to what she would say, Ms Higurashi and Kouga nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Because he saved me from myself. My fears, thoughts and pains. He saved me from jumping overboard and drowning...and persuaded me not to end my life. And that's saying something Kouga...because you would never do that for me." She gave them both a final glare and shut the door behind her for the third time, leaving them speechless.

As soon as she stepped in, she heard her mother say outside, "Don't worry Kouga...she'll be normal tomorrow and then both of you will be able to have a nice, romantic trip." Kagome snorted. Romantic trip, her butt, she was most likely to give him hell, unless he changed.

Her teeth started to chatter. Someone had left her porthole open. She didn't mind, she liked to get fresh air. Kagome was surprised to feel no motion under her feet. They were on a ship that was sailing twenty-four knots (two hundred and fifty miles per hour), but it still felt as if they were on land. She looked at her water filled vases...the water didn't move. She would be enjoying this trip, if it wasn't for the stupid engagement burdening her.

She looked up at the sky out of her porthole, and saw a city of stars covering it. Somewhere up there was her father...looking down upon her. She saw a shooting star, ran out onto the balcony and made a wish, with all the hope, desire and emotion in her heart.

_I wish that my engagement with Kouga gets canceled and I find out the true meaning of falling in love..._

She saw the shooting star pass, and disappear into the outer reaches of space. I_ really hope it comes true_, she thought. _Gramps you better be right this time, because if you aren't, the next time I come to Japan, I'm going to steal all your comic books and hide them on the roof._

Kagome walked back inside. She rummaged through her suitcases and found it. A battered-up pillowcase. It was silky white, with red fishes designed on it. She took off one of the green pillowcases on a pillow and slipped the battered-up one on.

This had belonged to her father, while he was still alive. On his deathbed, he had been laying on this case. He had said to her, "Kag-it's time for me to go up to where the angels live. Protect your mom for me. Alright?" She had been crying too hard to answer, so she had just nodded her head vigorously.

He had patted her head, then breathe his last breath. She had been only seven. And now she was seventeen. About to get married. But she treasured the pillowcase, even though her mother had insisted on throwing it away.

She snuggled up under the covers, laying her head on the soft pillow. "I miss you dad...why couldn't you have lived a while longer?" She mumbled. Hot tears threatened to pour out of her eyes again.

She felt tired and sleepy. Her last thought was _'I'm hungry'_ before she fell into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thursday, April 11, 1912 _**

Queenstown, Ireland

11 AM

"Kohaku, Rin get back here!" A girl called to her two siblings. "Shippo, you too!"

"Sango, you're such a party-pooper!" Kohakuu whined.

"Well, I'm the one who has to take care of you, so you better behave!" Sango scolded.

"Me thinks, you is being unfair! Yes you is!" Shippo pouted.

"Rin, a little help here!" Sango sighed.

"Coming!" Rin called.

They were standing on the gangway to the entrance of the third class deck. And people of all nationalities were boarding the ship in a rush. "Shippo? Where are you? Shippo?!" Sango shouted.

"Me is right here!" He squeaked out from next to her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok...Rin hold Kohaku's hand and make sure you two don't get lost...Shippo come with me!" She grabbed his hand and started to walk. "Got it? Follow me!"

They squished past the throng of people trying to get to the entrance. "Somebody be steppin' on me tail!" Shippo whined.

"Oi! Sorry!" Rin apologized.

Finally after getting pushed and pulled for several minutes, they reached the entrance. "Man, they better be paying me to do this babysitting, shoot!" Sango huffed.

"Your tickets, please," The stewardess requested. Sango took out four third-class tickets from a tattered old bag.

"Here they are," She smiled and handed them over.

"Right this way, "The stewardess started to walk towards the bow of the ship. The dining saloon, as Sango passed it, had several long wooden tables, with white cloths over it. Along each side were straight back but comfortable looking chairs.

They also passed the 3rd class general room where passengers were already sitting down and playing on the piano, "Crazy Suzy". They finally arrived at their cabin which was marked E-30.

"Miss, how old is the wee one here?" The stewardess, called Yura, nodded towards Kohaku.

"He's only 14,"Sango frowned. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but he cannot stay with you," The stewardess apologized.

"Why not?" Sango roared.

"Because only women and children are allowed in the bow. The boy is considered a man, and has to go to the stern, where the rest of the men are," Yura explained.

"A man?" Sango exclaimed. "He's only 14! And anyways, we don't even know any other men who can take care of him!"

"Sorry ma'am, rules are rules..." Yura shrugged.

"But aren't families supposed to stay together?" Sango was starting to panic.

Yura looked thoughtful. "Naturally yes, but you aren't really a family, now are you?" She asked. "You are just taking care of these wee ones."

"Yes I am!" Sango yelled. "But how am I suppose to when they're gonna be all the way on the other side of the ship?"

"That's not fair Sango-Chan! I can take care of myself!" Kohaku whined. "Uh-huh, and I'm the Queen of Stupidity!" She snapped.

"Well-"Kohaku started.

"SHUT UP!" She glared at him.

Around the corner, came a herd of girls, shrieking and laughing. There were seven in all, circled around a dark-haired guy who had his hair in a short-ponytail, and was wearing a tweed cap. "Now ,now ladies, there's enough of me to go around everywhere," He laughed.

He looked up and saw a sour-looking Sango. "Well, well, what do we have here? It looks like a damsel in distress," He said.

He pushed through his fans, came up to her and kissed her hand. "What troubles you, my fair maiden?"

_The fact that you kissing my hand_, Sango shivered and withdrew it. "I don't know what your trying to sell...but I'm not buying it!" Sango snapped. "So...go away!"

He looked shock. "I'm just trying to help out a fellow passenger in trouble," He simply stated. "How may I be of service?" Sango still looked doubtful.

"Kohaku, here, has to go live by himself on the other side of the ship," Rin piped up. "But we don't know anyone there, and Sango doesn't want to let him go."

"Great job, why don't you tell him where we're staying, while your at it?"S ango said sarcastically.

"OK!" Rin said brightly.

"NO!I was just kidding!" Sango commented hastily.

"Sango? What a beautiful name...it reminds me of flowers blooming in the spring...I'm Miroku-"**SLAP!**

"PERVERT!" Sango cried, for his hand had inched up her rear end. "You lecherous jerk! Stay away from me!"

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek. "Well, I'll need some payment for the favor I'm about to do you," He smiled.

"And what is that? Leaving me alone for the rest of the trip?" She snorted.

"That would just make me heart-broken," Miroku frowned. "No...I'll take care of Kohaku for you."

Sango's jaw dropped open. "No way, no how, no where!" She yelled at him.

"And why not?" Miroku questioned.

"Because if you're this perverted with girls, I don't know what you'll do to him!" She screeched and pulled Kohaku into a protective hug, as if Miroku would seduce him any second.

"I'm straight, a hundred percent pure-bred male!" Miroku protested. "And I live on the other side of the ship. Now you know me...so why not at least try to be trustful?"

"Please, miss, hurry, I have to attend to the other passengers as well," Yura requested.

"Come on, San. He seems...friendly enough .And this is the only choice we have right now," Rin persuaded.

"You'll see him most of the time, just not when its sleeping hours," Yura added. Everyone stared at Sango with puppy-dog eyes.

"FINE!" She growled, her eyes twitching as she said it. Everyone cheered. "BUT!" She pointed a threatening finger at Miroku. "If I hear you doing any funny business, any at all...I'll beat the pervertedness out of you, got it?"

"Point taken, let's go Kohaku," Miroku put an arm around him. "Don't touch him!" Sango hissed.

"Alright ,alright, sheesh," Miroku sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean, she can be such an old fart sometimes," Kohaku shook his head.

"Kohaaaku," Sango clenched her fist angrily.

"Kidding, just kidding, "Kohaku laughed nervously. "Coming Shippo?"

Shippo clutched onto Sango's leg. "Nuh-uh, me's staying right here! So he's can protect Sanny!" He squeaked.

A smile tugged the corners of Miroku's lips. "You have a genuine pup there," he chuckled.

"I know," Sango smiled.

He turned back around. "Let's go Kohaku! I have much to teach you about the beauty of girls!" He linked his arm around Kohaku's, as the group of shrieking girls started to follow him again.

A nerve, size of a pebble, twitched in Sango's temple. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She roared.

-------------------------------------------  
**_Thursday, April 11, 1912_**

**_Queenstown, Ireland _**

11:23 AM

Kagome had woken up very early that morning, around 9:10 am. Her bedcovers had been covered with frost seeing as she hadn't closed her balcony windows. She had taken a long, soothing bath. After, she had changed into a simple velvet green summer dress, with sandals. Not caring how she looked, she had gone to the saloon to eat some breakfast.

There she had seen a familiar couple sitting at the table; Kikyo and Inuyasha. They had seemed to be in deep conversation, but Kagome had interrupted them anyways.

"Hi Inuyasha!" She had brightly greeted him. "Kikyo." But all he had done was grunted in reply. However Kikyo had been another story.

"That dress makes you look fat," She had smirked. "But then again, you were always a bit on the chubby side. "Inuyasha had choked on the Teriyaki he was eating. "See? Even Inuyasha agrees with me."

"You make me sick!" Kagome had spat. She had glared at Inuyasha and then left. _Stupid fool...stupid mongrelish fool_...she had thought. That's how she's re-paid for being kind? Well screw his fluff-filled hair now! She had lost her appetite and instead gone on deck to see the new passengers from Queenstown arrive.

She was skimming though the crowds when someone caught her eye. It was a girl...she looked Japanese, just like Kagome. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and she looked close to Kagome's age. The first thing that came to her mind was, _Hey! Maybe we can be friends!_ But then a moment later she saw the girl calling to three other children.

She heard her calling to the other three children, "Kohaku, Rin get back here!" She said. "Shippo, you too!"

"Sango, you're such a party-pooper!" The boy she assumed to be called Kohaku whined.

"Well, I'm the one who has to take care of you, so you better behave!" the girl whose name was Sango scolded.

Kagome smiled. After a moment though, it turned into a frown._ She can't be a mother, already? She looks so young!_ Kagome thought. She continued to watch in interest as the girl held a child's hand, and the other two paired up. After giving the ticket to the stewardess, they all disappeared into the ship.

Kagome sighed. Her hopes had soared in one second then been crushed in the next. "And besides, she's a third class passenger. Third class passengers and first class passengers aren't allowed to associate with one another," She reminded herself bitterly. She clenched and unclenched her fists; trying to repress the sudden urge of killing someone. _I hate these stupid, dumb…English rules!_ She scowled. _Why do I have to be stuck in this manure back filled with manurish people, while people like that girl are having the time of their lives?_

As she was thinking these thoughts, her stomach gave a loud growl. Several passengers nearby frowned in her direction. Blushing deeply, Kagome slapped her stomach in embarrassment.

"Eh heh heh heh," she laughed nervously. "Must be that, er, tiger that I had for lunch!" She lied. "Yeah, I think it was rotten! I'll go, um, clear it away right now. So bye!"

The other passengers stared at her in confusion, which turned into a look of amusement.

"Eh, lassie? You be needin' ta wuss, eh?" A Scottish guy said in a rough voice.

Kagome looked at him confused. "Wuss? I'm sorry but I don't know the meaning of wuss," she answered, candidly.

"Well, it be meannin' that ya need ta go to da loo," he grinned.

The blush on Kagome's face deepened. "What?! I never said _that! _I just meant I was going to go eat something else!" She cried, in indignation.

"Sure, _sure_ thasss what ya meant," the Scottish man said. "Now ya don' be shy, ya gots ta do ya business, when ya gots ta do ya business!" He laughed jovially.

Kagome's cheeks puffed up. "I do _not_ need to go to the 'loo', and if I were you I wouldn't go around asking people if they need to go take a shit!" She growled. Glaring at him one last time, she turned on her heels and marched away. To where, she knew just where. The first-class dining saloon.

But just as she had thought of going to the saloon, her head banged against someone's shoulder.

_**

* * *

**__**-shakes head- woo-weee damn that is a lot....now for some question answering ,lol. The ages of everyone are: **Inuyasha-19**, Kikyo-18, **Kagome-17**, Kouga-18, **Sesshomaru-21**, Sango-18, **Miroku-20**, Kohaku-14, **Rin-16**, Shippo-5, **_

**_And, once again, if you have ay questions, just ask me alright? Until next time -gets a headache-...Sayonorra! _**

_**P.S....who do you think Kagome bumped into?**_


	4. Hit'n'Run

**Disclaimer**: They shall never be mine...oh poo...

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Hit-n-Run**

* * *

_**Thursday, April 11, 1912**_

**_In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean _**

1:32 PM

Kagome stumbled backwards, and tried to keep her balance, but couldn't. She shut her eyes, waiting for the ground to hit her, except it never came. Opening he eyes half-way, she came face to face with something deep and violet. _I never knew jewels had hands_, she thought stupidly as her mouth opened in awe. Kagome _you idiot, that's not a jewel, its Kouga's eyes!_ Her mind scolded.

When Kagome further scrutinized the violet 'jewel' she realized that the…voice in her head…had been correct. As the truth hit her in the face, she became alert and stiffened in his hands.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kouga asked with concern, as he noticed the odd way she was flinching around. Kagome looked from his face to his hands, which were encircled around her waist, and then back to his face. A blush began to creep onto her face.

"Ack, what are you doing?" She yelled and pushed him away. Leaning against the railing, she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you trying to…do something?"

Kouga snorted. "I was just trying to keep you from falling," Kouga shot back. "Seriously, you have some kind of distinguishing disorder. There's a difference between courting someone, and trying to keep them from banging their head on the deck."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm not _that_ stupid, y'know," she mumbled.

"Wow, now that's something to wonder about," Kouga said sarcastically.

"Well at least you didn't have to put a sign on your forehead that said 'I'm helping you out so don't make a scene'!" Kagome retorted, the oncoming wind made her hair blow about her face.

"Speaking of scenes…don't be so loud," Kouga scolded. "We have a reputation to maintain. Do you have any idea how _hard_ that is? Buddha-knows-what others think…"

"Is that all you can think about? What others will think?" Kagome glared at him. "Who cares what they'll think? What about what _I_ think about? You care for their feelings more than _mine_?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Some fiancé you are."

"I didn't come here to fight with you," Kouga calmly stated. "I just came to get you. Your parents want to have a talk."

"Why? So next they can announce that I'm getting married to a chimpanzee?" She hissed.

"No, but I'm sorry that you think of me as a chimpanzee," Kouga coughed. "But your parents heard from Kikyo, and Inuyasha, that you've been running around the ship with unknown men." He stopped, as a thoughtful look came into his eyes. "Your mother looked _prêt-ty_ angry," Kouga told her. "Is the rumor true?"

Kagome looked at him, thunderstruck. "Is that what she's been going around telling people?" She roared. "Why that little...little...molester! She's the one who's been...no I'm not going to stoop down to her level."

"Kagome, is that you talking?" Kouga stuttered, clearly afraid of what she was going to do. She had that 'killer' look in her eyes. Trying to maintain her composure, Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists several times. She slowly turned around to face him, a look of pure anger blazed in her eyes.

"You've known me since childhood, and yet you're still in doubt…" She turned her back on him, once more looking out into the ocean. "I can't believe it Kouga-Kun…you'd rather believe those fallacious stories that Kikyo tells, rather than take my side…"

"Kagome…" Kouga sighed. "I never said that I believed Kikyo. I was just letting you know what she told your parents. Why are you being like this? What have I done to you…?" He remained quite for a few minutes and just stood staring at her. After a few moments he said quietly, "Tell me what mistake I've made and I'll go back and fix it."

Kagome's hand tightened on the railing. She wanted to say something, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. _It's not your fault, Kouga_, she thought. _But…all I know is I feel no romantic attraction for you. Maybe brotherly…but that's all. I need time to think. _

Instead she stated softly, "Go away."

"Pardon?" Kouga strained his ear to listen.

"I said get the hell away from me!" She shouted, a sudden rush of anger surged into her voice..

"Kagome I-"

"No, I don't want to hear any of it! Just...just leave me alone." Tears of anger began to blur her vision.

Kouga hesitated. "But...what do you want me to tell your parents?" He asked.

"Tell them I got horny and died," Kagome said bitterly. "It's what _they_ want to hear, isn't it?"

There was silence as Kouga contemplated what she had just said. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Kouga replied. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come with me?"

"Positive," She replied.

As she heard his retreating footsteps, she thought, _why_? Why was she acting like to top it all of, she was taking it all out on Kouga! She was constantly irritable; constantly picking fights with Kouga…and it seemed…all her energy had left her, only to be replaced by a dark loneliness.

Walking around the length of the deck, she brooded over the concept of what had made her this way. For the sake of her father, she always smiled, because that is what he had told her to do, before his death. She felt like a traitor now, because ever since she had embarked on the Titanic, all she had done was be miserable, and made faces.

The death of her father, and the engagement, was just too much for her to bear. Right after the death…an incident occurred that made her paranoid for the rest of her childhood. Just the memory of it chilled her to the core.

She heard footsteps behind her and, thinking it was Kouga again, softly started to say, "Look...Kouga-Kun...I'm really sorry-" Her sentence was left hanging in the air as she heard a snigger, than another one, until a shout of laughter reached erupted. Her temper flared and she turned around. "Here I am _apologizing_, and you think its fun-" She saw Inuyasha, "- ny? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah that's me...unless you know another one that's as good looking as me walking around," He smirked. Kagome sniffled. Inuyasha stared at her closely. "Oh no...not again, you've been slobbering that mucus-filled nose of yours, haven't you?" He scowled. Kagome glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Oh as if you don't know already," She mumbled angrily. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," He carelessly answered. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Alright, I will," Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Your cousin just came by and told me two certain someones have been spreading diddly-squat about me! How could you ever say that?" She howled.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against the side of his head. "I'm still not enlightened," He muttered. "Want to try again?"

"How could you say that I've been running around with other men, when you know and I know that I'm already engaged!" Kagome exclaimed, with her mouth set in a thin line, she seemed lip-less.

"Man...don't start your bawling again...last time you did that, I had a migraine for a whole night," Inuyasha covered his ears. "And...if you want to know...IT WAS KIKYO! KIKYO DID IT! NOT ME!" He scratched his head, idly. "She actually said that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Naw, her evil twin sister who just broke out of juvenile hall said that," she said sarcastically. "What do you think? Of course it was her!" Kagome glanced sideways at him. "But, naturally, you'd be siding with her, being her fiancé and all," she added.

"Uh…come again?" Inuyasha asked. "You lunatic, didn't they ever teach you how to speak proper English, with all the grammatics, and the examination points!"

"Its exclamation point," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha's cheeks tinted pink. "Whatever," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed. "It's the thought that counts."

"_Anyway_," Kagome cleared her throat. "This morning you were flirting with Kikyo, and when she mad a wise-crack about me, you even had the guts to laugh with her!" shepointed out. "You didn't even speak to me!"

"You mean when I coughed into my Teriyaki? You idiotic wench ("Well there's a new combination of words," Kagome mumbled) I wasn't laughing!" He smirked.

"Uh-huh, and I suppose you were just pretending to act like a pig to fulfill your needs of entertainment?" She muttered.

"No, you moron. Kikyo raised her arm, and her perfume was so strong that it made my mind all wamboozled, it smelled like the rear end of a donkey," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I bet you say that to every girl you meet," Kagome laughed as her doubt began to ebb away.

"Hell ya, because all girls put on assy perfume and they all stink!" He snorted. "Not only that. But there clothes are the most hideous thing of mankind."

"Well at least we have the decency to wear clothes, unlike our counterparts," Kagome rolled her eyes. "And watch your language." She noticed he had a malicious glint in his eyes. "What...? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously.

"You said I was flirting with Kikyo," Inuyasha grinned, amusement apparent in his voice.

"Yeah...so?" Kagome asked, confused.

"And so...why _can't_ I flirt with her? I mean she is my fiancé and all," he smirked. "You weren't..._jealous_, were you?" He leaned in closer, so his face was only inches away from hers.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. What is he doing? She thought. She leaned back, to make some distance between them. "I-d-didn't m-mean...what I meant w-was-"Kagome stuttered, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Forget it, wench. Man what a lame reaction," he snorted. "I've seen better emotional display from a turtle."

She let out a sigh of relief. "How rude," Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "If I have such a 'lame' reaction then why are you talking with me?"

"Well it was either coming here to make fun of you about last night or, watch Kagura plucking her foot hair," Inuyasha shuddered. "And, when she plucks her hair, she plucks her hair!" Inuyasha made a face. Suddenly, he snorted with laugher. "You half-minded cow...I didn't know you were that babyish...last night you're mom was practically dragging you away," he gloated, out of the blue.

Kagome's face puffed up. "My name is not 'cow'! It's Ka-go-me!" She pouted. "And anyway, that's because my mom cares about me...unlike y-" She stopped.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Go on...what were you gonna say?" He said in a deadly whisper.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled. "I forgot. You see, I'm a short memoryful person. I'm so short memoried, that I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast today!" Kagome stated, attempting to steer their conversation away from the dangerous path it was taking. _Is it just me_, she thought. _Or do I seem to be babbling on and on?_

"Maybe because you didn't eat anything for breakfast today?" Inuyasha suggested sarcastically.

"Oh yeaah," Kagome giggled, embarrassed.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Both stood in companionable silence, and gazed out into the ocean. The cold north Atlantic wind stung their faces, but to Kagome and Inuyasha it was refreshing to be out of the stuffy confinement of their staterooms. An army of seagulls chirped overhead and as Kagome smiled at the birds, she felt a burden lifted from her heart. "It's kinda peaceful…"She said softly.

Inuyasha glanced at her. She was oblivious to the fact that he had heard her. _What does she mean 'its so peacful'?_ He thought. _Great, I just had to go and provoke a girl who mutters to herself…_

Shaking his head, he threw an amused smirk at her. She cocked an eyebrow just as something evil popped into his mind. _What a wonderful way to start out my day_, he grinned inwardly. "Wanna play a game?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"I said wanna play a game?" He repeated.

Kagome sighed. "Sure,its not like I have anything better to do." She smiled.

"Ok...here's how you play, and I'm only going to explain this once, so try to get it through that small head of yours," Inuyasha advised. Kagome's eyes grew slanted. One more wisecrack out of him and he was going to be dog-chew.

"The game is called Hit-n-run," He explained. "The objective of the game is to throw rocks at every person that passes by you. To win, you have to get as many hits as you can. If you miss a person, then your opponent gets to make you do anything he wants. Also there is a running part-" His eyes glinted mischievously, "-if you hit a person, and they look back, you can't let them see you, or you'll lose all your points. So in order to prevent that, you have to run-"

"That doesn't sound too hard," Kagome admitted.

"-backwards," Inuyasha finished.

"No fair, no fair," Kagome whined. "How am I going to do that?"

"Are you chickening out already? Are those feeble legs of yours to 'petite' to run? Or are you afraid to ruin your 'look at me, I'm a good girl' reputation?" He smirked. **STOMP!** "OW! What the!"Kagome had stomped on his foot.

"What I meant was," Kagome explained, a nerve twitching in her temple, "is how can we play 'Hit-n-Run' _when we have no rocks_?"

Inuyasha scowled. "God damn you woman! We're not competing for the Olympics here, so quit your toe-stubbing!" He howled.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I'll quit my toe-stubbing when you stop your name-calling," She said smoothly. "That will _never_ happen ha-" He stopped, and edged away from her, nervously, as he saw her eyes dangerously flash. There was a silence between them.

"I KNOW! We can use ice-cubes instead!" Kagome brightly suggested.

"Feh, or we could just use your head instead," Inuyasha growled.

"Your just jealous 'cuz I thought of it first!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I'd rather get hit by a car, trampled by an elephant, bull-dozed by a bulldozer, and kissed by an alligator than be jealous of you," He snarled. "Use your brain, moron! Where the hell are we going to get ice-cubes?"

"From the ship's cooks of course!" Kagome replied brightly.

"Oh yeah, suuure. And I suppose you're just going to walk up to them and ask'," he mimicked her voice." 'Scuse me, ma'am. May we borrow some ice- cubes so we can throw them at people and throw their bloody backs out?' Oh what a _jolly_ conversation that will be, I imagine."

"Quit being so pessimistic," Kagome said in a low voice, and started to walk to the dining room. Along the way she passed various wealthy men and women of society of which their names she knew, but their personality she did not. She identified _Thomas Andrews_, who smiled at her, _Miss E.W. Shutes_, who was playing with her younger brother, _and Walter Porter_, whose printing company was so successful that he gave out free money to the poor.

"Pessimistic? Ooo I'm scared now, someone call the 'big words' control," Inuyasha's voice called from behind Kagome.

"SHUT UP! Stop being so-"

"Pessimistic? Yeah I already know, you told me," Inuyasha smirked, even though she couldn't see it. His hands in his pockets, he whistled, and nodded to other passengers, while silently making faces at them.

"Ooh...I don't know _how_ Kikyo will be able to stand him..."Kagome muttered. "Even though she is annoying herself."

They reached the dining room in a matter of minutes; Kagome's face red from trying to restrain herself from punching Inuyasha. All the etiquette, manners and style she had learned over the period of seventeen years had been forgotten. As for Inuyasha's case, he didn't _have_ manners to begin with.

_I can't believe that I thought he actually had a heart_, Kagome thought as Inuyasha called her a snob snogger. She took a deep breath to calm herself and approached the counter.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. How may I help you?" The waiter asked her. "Perhaps some water? You're looking a little...red?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha snort with laughter behind her. She put a fake smile. "Um, no thank you. But, may we have two glasses of lemonade with seven ice-cubes in each?" She asked politely.

"Right away, ma'am." When the waiter left, she turned her head towards Inuyasha and flashed him a triumphant smile. "And you were saying?" She put her hands on her hip. "See? It doesn't take a rude, vulgar, pessimistic person like you to get a job well done. Instead of being arrogant and demanding all the time, you should try to be more polite!"

"Pssh...anyone could have done that," Inuyasha crossed his arms. "All you have to do is smile and act cocky, thass all."

"FINE! Next time we come here, I dare you to do what I just did," She smirked. "Or maybe the lil' doggy doesn't know how to be a gentleman…goo-goo,gah-gah…" She impersonated him as a maybe.

A nerve twitched in Inuyasha's temple. "Maybe I will!" He growled back.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Thank you for all your help," Kagome bowed to him.

"It was my pleasure," He chuckled and waved his hand. Kagome waved back, quickly handed Inuyasha his drink, and exited the room, with him sauntering behind her.

They walked in silence to the top most deck, looking out into the horizon. From there on, they sneaked on top the mast, and settled themselves. Kagome smelled the stinging salt air. "What a view!" She laughed and twirled around, making her dress twirl about her.

Inuyasha jumped onto a nearby railing, and sat with his hands in front of his feet. "What? I don't see nothin' special 'bout it," he scoffed.

Kagome stopped her little dance. "...Party Pooper," She mumbled.

"I hate parties, but I don't know 'bout the other part," he frowned. He drank his lemonade and scanned the crowds.

"Now where shall I pick out a bride for you…?" Kagome teased, as she searched the sea of people, taking leisurely strolls.

"THERE!" He choked out. He pointed out a woman who was the size of a small elephant walking towards the wireless room.

Kagome stared, horrified, at him. "You can't be serious," she said. "You actually want to marry her…?"

"No wench," Inuyasha growled. "I want you to throw the ice-cube at her, Mrs. Jollycock." He waited for her reaction.

Kagome's eyes widened. Mrs. Jollycock…if she saw Kagome hit her on the head…there'd be nothing left of Kagome after she was done. "She's as big as a sumo-wrestler," she gulped and took aim.

"Well, she's the wife of a sumo-wrestler, who happens to be the world-famous Mr. Oginawa Dishinki," Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "I'm surprised Jollcock hasn't sank the Titanic. I thought, for sure, with her weight, we'd be done for now."

Kagome laughed, took out an ice-cube and threw it as hard as she could. "It's going, it's going, it's going to-" She squealed.

"-not make it," Inuyasha ended and the ice-cube landed 10 feet away from the target. "Pathetic. My grandma can throw better than you. What a waste of a good ice- cube." He guffawed.

"But...your a demon...at least half anyway-" She heard him growl. "...and I am human. SO of course you have the upper hand here," She reprimanded.

"But my grandma was human," He smirked.

Kagome glared at him. "Arrogant jerk...let's get the show on the road." She looked at the passersby walking beneath. She spotted a familiar someone and grinned to herself.

"Ohh Inuuuuyaaassshhhha…."She sang. "I have a present for yoooou." With an air of giddiness she clapped her hands together.

"Oh quit your prissying and just tell me," Inuyasha growled. This idiotic girl was beginning to annoy him more than usual.

"Not only do I want you to throw an ice-cube at that person...but I want you to yell...'Hey fluffy-babe, I love you!" Kagome pointed at the unfortunate lad.

"No problemo, we-HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled, when he saw she was pointing at the one and only-Shesshomaru. "That wasn't in our original agreement." He stared at her helplessly.

"There was no agreement...but I guess if you want to forfeit..." Kagome explained. A look of pure delight smothered her face, as she flicked her hair triumphantly. "But if you insist…"She said. "I guess I win this-"

"I haaate you," Inuyasha groaned. "And you haven't won yet."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "The feelings mutual," she replied. "And I will win, just you wait."

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Shesshomaru, and then back. _Damn I hate manipulative woman...crap Fluffy's going to murder me now_, he thought. "You're on!" He said. Knowing he wouldn't miss his target, he threw it forcefully. _Heck, might as well make it hurt_, he grinned mentally.

When the ice-cube hit Shesshomaru on the back of his head, he turned around. "You insolent mutt...what do you think you're doing?" He roared, when he saw it was Inuyasha.

_This is torture_, Inuyasha thought. _Pure torture. Who knew this wench could think up of such corruptice ideas?_ "Fluffy...Fluffy-babe...I love you!" he moaned.

"...whahahahahah!" Kagome laughed. _Ooh boy am I having the time of my life_, she thought. _I haven't had this much fun since my sixth birthday, when I dressed up Sota as an Arabian Dancer_.

The look on Shesshomaru's face was classic; being somewhere between disgust and shock. "I'm telling mother and father that you're harassing your own brother!" He yelled and began to run at a quick speed towards the Palm Court.

"Waah...? No, wait! Fluffy come back! I was just kidding!" Inuyasha was tearing his hair apart. He turned on Kagome. "This is your entire fault, you stupid wuss!" He raged.

Kagome's laughter subsided as she quieted down. "No actually I only _suggested_ it, _you_ were the one who acted all macho and agreed," She corrected. "So basically its your own fault."

"You and your stupid logic..." He mumbled. "Curse you." He was going to make her _pay_. Big time. Looking down upon the crowd, he found the perfect victim.

"I want you to throw an ice-cube to that guy over there, and tell him you think he's a hot bad boy," Inuyasha pointed at Hojo. The steward was carrying an errand to the ships captain from one of his passengers.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kagome howled. "He's my steward. What will he think?" Her gaze settled on the ant-like figure walking briskly in the direction of the captain's quarters.

"Well that's considering if you hit him...with your bad aim, it's a twenty five out of a hundred chance," Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome felt seasick, but she would not, absolutely, positively let Inuyasha think she was a wimp. She rolled up the sleeved of her dress. "Bring it on!" She huffed. "I'm not going to lose to an egocentric brute like you!"

She grabbed a large ice-cube, and ignoring the numbness in her hand, threw it in Hojo's direction.

"Eh? 'Oo in the bloody hell threw that?" She heard him curse.

"Ooo...someone has a potty-mouth, tsk, tsk," She tooted at him. He whipped around. "Such a bad-boy you are...but a flavorful one...my place, 9 pm, be there," she simpered, taking two of her fingers; she blew a kiss at him. Hojo looked at her as is she had suddenly mooned him, and hurried away.

When he had gone, Kagome grabbed the railing to stable herself. _I hate this_, she thought. _This is as bad as watching Sota smell his socks…no it's worse than that!_

"What's wrong? First time being a 'bad girl?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I knew human girls are too weak to even lift an ice-cube."

"I think I'm going to be sick," She moaned. "And shut up. You're half human yourself. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Well I'm _half_. You're _full_. There's a _huge_ difference," He told her. "Anyways…are you giving up already?" Kagome didn't notice the edginess in his tone, for she was too busy trying to restrain herself from barfing her breakfast.

"No way...and let you win? I'm going all the way!" She put up her fists, stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her; amused. _What a feisty girl_, he thought. He was about to insult her on her shallowness, but she was already telling him his next target.

"And I want you to tell her that-"

When she was finished, his eyes were round as eggs. "You are one _strange_ girl...why should I tell her she's a hairy chicken!" He asked her, dumbfounded.

"Do it," She commanded.

_This is going to be one long day_, he thought as he prepared to throw a target at his poor victim.

They kept on playing this game until sunset, and now only Kagome had a cube left. She was all smiles and perky; which was a miracle considering the fact that had missed all the targets except one. "It's not like it's going to matter, I won anyway, but I want you to aim for her next," Inuyasha pointed out the last victim. "Just to torture you a bit more."

Kagome stared at the insignificant figure walking gracefully, with a parasol in one hand. A stuffed wide-brimmed hat rested on the dark-haired head. Her height was too short to be Caucasian and yet to tall to be a midget. As Kagome squinted, she realized the woman to look strangely like- "Mother!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha glanced at the woman. "Well speak of the devil, it is," He smirked. "All the better, now ain't it?"

"You're evil," Kagome moaned as she clutched her head in distress. This was too much. How was she supposed to throw something at her own mother? Not only was it rude, unsophisticated, unorthodox, and every other adjective and noun that was negative in the dictionary, but it would make her feel guilty; not forever, but enough to ruin the remainder of the trip.

"Yes, and I'm devilishly charming, too" Inuyasha sneered. "Anyways, who did you think I was...a mama's boy?"

"Somewhere along the lines, yes," Kagome muttered. Looking passed the crowds of wealthy people walking by, she sighed profoundly. This was going to take all the stamina she had to not run away. "I'm sorry mom," She apologized in a barely audible tone.

"Oh and did I mention you have to yell 'Your an old wrinkled cow', too?" Inuyasha added, enjoying every passing second, as he saw Kagome wriggle and squirm. _I should always play games like these_, he thought. _They're such fun, not to mention torturous for the others_.

"Termite," She said through clenched teeth. Hesitating for a second, she took her aim, and before she threw it, yelled, "Hey, lady, stop eating up so much grass! You're stinking up the whole deck! You're an ol' wrinkled cow!" Unfortunately, the moment she had said that her mother's head snapped in her direction from below.

"Kagome Higurashi!" She shrieked, when she recognized her daughter. "Get down here this instant! I will not stand for your rudeness. Oh wait till I tell your father about this..."

Kagome panicked and thought up of something, quickly. "Oh-no, sorry. No Kagome Higurashi hiea!" She faked an Indian accent. "Wrong phone numba!" She then added in a Chinese one, and ran off the deck. "Uh-oh am I in biiiig trouble," She moaned as she heard her mother yelling like a mad woman.

She kept on running until she reached the gymnasium, and then stopped. She was panting for breath when she heard a sarcastic voice say behind her, "Wow...that's the best excuse I've heard this century. What'll be next? 'Sorry I got eaten up by my imaginary piñata?" There was no doubting that arrogant voice. It was Inuyasha. He was leaning against the gymnasium's window, one foot up, and arms crossed.

Kagome glared at him. "Well what did you want me to say?'Yes mother, it is I, Kagome Higurashi, and I just thought hitting you on the head would be oh so jolly fun!' "She huffed.

"You forgot to say that you were drunk from the lemonade," Inuyasha smirked. "You didn't even get to hit her. With those weak arms of yours, I doubt you'd even make it half way." He smirked, criticizing her. "Plus, you didn't keep our end of the bargain. Now you owe me. You have to give me whatever I want." He flashed a triumphant grin.

"Oh _please_," Kagome snorted. "Whatever you want, I have the money to give. So make it quick. What in the hell do you want from me?" She tapped her foot impatiently, and at the same time tried to regain her breath.

Inuyasha frowned. "Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't thought of anything interesting yet. But when I do, I'll be sure to let you know," he said half-jokingly, half-seriously. "Not that you'll be able to do it, seeing how fragile, weak, _delicate_ creature you are."

"I'll show you I can be strong...I'll show you right now," She sniffled and walked into the gymnasium. On her way passing the door, her head bumped into the frame as she let a man to pass. "Owie, my head," she moaned. Inuyasha snorted from behind. She glanced back to see that he had his arms crossed, as if to say, _I told you so_.

"Oh are you going to try to handle the 'big men' machines now?" He smirked.

Ignoring his chauvinist remark, she looked around the brightly lit gymnasium. There were several machines; rowing machines, stationary bikes, some sort of camel thingies, and many more. Kagome resolved to go on the bike. Putting one leg on each pedal, Kagome began to push.

Thinking she would say to Inuyasha just how strong she was, she opened her mouth but saw him smoothly riding a stationary bike to her right. "Show off," She muttered, losing all motivation as she saw how much with ease he was riding, while here it took her all her strength to turn a pedal.

His ears pricked up and he grinned. "I heard that...and it's not my fault you can't do anything for showing off yourself," he hooted. "Heck, even _little_ girls can ride bicycles, are you sure you weren't born when the stars alignments were deranged or something?"

She looked at him through heavily-lidded eyes. He had a smirk on his face and was sitting there jeering at her. "This is so weird," She mumbled. "Does he have a split personality or something?" He could be sweet sometimes...even though she had only known him for a day. And she had to admit, it had been fun playing with him...but what would people say if they saw them together...? And, he was ruder, obnoxious, ego centric, and conceited than he was sweet and sensitive.

"Great, I sound just like my mother now," She grumbled. She was annoyed at the thought that her mother had rubbed so much off on her. _It shouldn't matter what others think_, she scolded herself. _I am going to do what I like, no matter what others may seem to think about it_.

What she didn't notice was her dress was getting stuck in the bike's tire. The more she pedaled, the more it tangled, until-

Kagome, thinking she had had enough of physical activity for a life time, gave a hard tug, and unfortunately, fell off the bike. She landed on the ground, with her full weight pressing onto her ankle.

In surprise she was unable to suppress the cry that escaped her throat. "Agh..!"

Inuyasha stopped the cat calling and stared at her, a little confused.

"Hey girl...you okay?...Girl?..." She didn't answer. Her continued to stare at her, until something dawned in him. Her breathing was coming out raggedly, and her skin was turning pale. He sensed the pain that was accumulating in her system. Could she be…?

"**Kagome**!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating...in a long time...the next chapter…I think you guys will like it...I've already written half of it...um...thanks for the reviews! I LOOOOVE THEM... -gets all excited...yee-haw! Until next time...chao!**

**-Samurai-Kagome**


	5. PainKillers

**Disclaimer: **I shall say it once more! Inuyasha and Titanic...do not belong to me!Mwahha..wait shouldn't I be crying?

**A/N: Thanks to Kealilah, _Solitaire's Mornie_, Koneko8844, _Cheeza-13_, anime-babe21, _Fiery Love_, and dArKaNgEl A076 for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: PainKillers **

* * *

_**Thursday April 11, 1912**_

_**In the Middle of Atlantic Ocean**_

_**6:45 PM**_

Kagome's ankle, the one she had fallen on was swelling at an alarming rate. Inuyasha's face was contorted with anger as he came to her side. "What the hell were you thinking, eh?" He growled. "You're such a idiotic...weakling!"

"What happened to her, mate?" The gym instructor came over. He peered over Inuyasha's shoulder, casually. "Oh blimey. Is her ankle broken?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Inuyasha barked. The instructor stared at him, oblivious to the sarcasm. Inuyasha sighed. _Stupid white folk and their incapability to think right_, he thought sourly. "Look I don't know," he added quietly. "But what I _do_ know is, your questioning won't help her right now." He glanced back at the trembling Kagome.

Her face was white as a sheet. She was biting her lower lip, from crying out in pain._ Oh Buddha help me_, she thought. Please don't make me seem childish._ I really want to get through this_. Kagome smiled, weakly, at Inuyasha. "I'm alright. No need to get all huffed-up," she stated, her voice came out in a croak. "I'm sure it's alright."

Inuyasha stared for a moment or two at her. _Why isn't she crying out from the pain? He thought_, confused. _I thought all girls were like that? Is she trying to put on a façade…? _"I'm not falling for that, missy." He grinned at Kagome. Turning to the others he shouted, "Is there a doctor onboard?"

A plump woman, walked uncertainly to the front. She clutched a kerchief in one hand and wiped the sweat from her brow with the other. "There is a doctor onboard, but I don't know what deck," she nervously replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Go bloody check!" Inuyasha yelled. "Man, the generations are getting stupider by the second." Under his breath he mumbled,"Stupid human girls...always going and getting landed on their asses." The woman gave him an offended look and ran off to see where the doctor's headquarters were located.

"I heard that!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. "And, for your information, I did not land on…that profane thing you mentioned. I landed on my ankle, twit!" She glared at him. Obviously, he just loved an opportunity where he could express himself with wonderfully-worded words.

"Asses, ankles, same thing," Inuyasha murmured. He noticed that Kagome's face was wet with perspiration, and even though she was coming back with remarks every time he said something, her hand was clutched tightly around her, now, quickly swelling ankle.

Inuyasha let out a burdensome sigh as he realized what he had to do. Prying her hands gently off the ankle, he checked it for any sign of a fracture. At a certain spot he touched, Kagome winced, looking as if she was about to faint.

In alarm, he quickly withdrew his hand. "Are you ok? Don't faint on me girl!" Inuyasha warned.

"Inu-ya-shaaa...it huuuurts," Kagome moaned, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Just...just don't move," Inuyasha told her. _Oh boy, I just hope she's potty-trained_, he silently thought. _Or else, I'll be lucky if she doesn't pee in her, uh, skirt._

"Uh-huh," She nodded her head meekly.

The woman came back 3 minutes later, out of breath. "The doctor's quarters are on D-Deck, we're on Promenade right now," She huffed. Nodding in Kagome's direction she added,"It's too far. At least a couple of flight of stairs. You should get a steward to carry her up there."

Inuyasha shrugged off the remark with a snort. _By the time we get one, she'll probably have a stroke_, he thought. "No thanks...waste of time," he scoffed. "I'll do it myself."

"Oh no you won't!" Kagome hissed. "I'm not some sack of potatoes that you can throw on your shoulder and claim to be luggage!" She stayed firmly rooted to the spot. _Oh boy, what fun it is to be a pain in the rear end_, she thought guiltily.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Oh shall I get a donkey to carry you, your Royal Highness? No…no…better yet-" He put his hands together in a girly way. "-a 'lovely pink princess pony'? How does that sound..."

"Well...er...um..." Kagome stumbled for words.

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha smirked, and hoisted Kagome in his arms, bridal style. "What would you do without me?" He grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _What's the point of doing someone a favor if you're just going to brag about it? _She thought miserably. "PUT ME DOWN! I don't want to be indebted to you _twice_...you big..."she said out loud. "You big troll!"

"You know what you should be called? Stupid, idiotic, buttless...wench," He muttered as he carried her from A to B Deck. "Here I am doing you a favor, and all you can do is be a sour-onion."

Kagome gaped at him in, indignant. "Did you just compare me to a…onion?" Kagome tried to squirm out of his hold. "That's it...I'm outta here." She wriggled, squirmed, trying to slip out of the strong grasp he had on her, but to no avail.

"It's-called-a-joke-and-you-should-take-it easy-or-your-sprain-will-act-up!" Inuyasha advised. "Oh for the love of Buddha will you stop moving around so much! You're going to give me a spasm!" He tightened his grip on her, as she tried consistently to get out of his hold time and again.

"Blah, blah, blah" Kagome snapped, but winced as pain shot through her leg. Inuyasha seeing his prediction had come true, smirked. "...Don't you dare say 'I told you so'…because if you do...I'll..." She started to say.

"Or you'll do what?" Inuyasha leaned down upon her. He smirked as he saw the fear flicker in her eyes. _Oh, scaring is such a sweet thing_, he thought.

Kagome searched for words. "I'll...I'll..." she stuttered. "I'll cut off your hair!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Go right ahead...I don't mind...but just to let you know..." he carelessly said. "After I'm done with you...you won't have hands to give me a haircut."

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Try me." Inuyasha smirked again, mischief dancing in his amber eyes.

"Noo...I think I'll just give Kouga a haircut instead..." Kagome replied faintly, as the thought of being handless made her light-headed. Stifling a yawn, she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; the steady dup-dup was lulling her to sleep. As they descended the stairs to C Deck, Inuyasha's grip on her tightened, his claws poking into her arm and leg.

She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around him. As if she could tell him anything, without unease. Sure he was arrogant and hotheaded...not to mention extremely _loud_, but even though she had met him yesterday, she felt like he was a close friend. Only one thought was burdening her.

"Inuyasha?" She piped up.

"Yeah?" He answered, without looking at her.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess…again," She apologized. "I didn't mean to…I can't help it if I'm…clumsy, sometimes."

"Hah! No doubt about that," Inuyasha commented sarcastically. "If I hear all this stupidity tumbling out of your mouth again then I'd rather go massage Kikyo." A shudder ran through him. He added as an afterthought,"But it's nice to be praised. Do it some more."

"Don't push your luck," Kagome laughed. As they reached D Deck, her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

-

When she woke up, she heard voices talking overhead. "Hey doc, she's ok, right?" Someone growled, no doubt Inuyasha.

"For the 10th time, yes," She heard another, unfamiliar, voice sight. Most likely the doctor's. "It's only a light sprain. She should be up and about by tomorrow." There was a shuffling of papers, and someone rearranged them on the desk.

"She better be...don't want her pestering me all day long about how this was my fault...idiotic, silly girl with no brain in her small head," Inuyasha snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes, mentally. He was on a roll with the insults! He even insulted her when she was unconscious.

"You know, I _am_ awake." She opened her eyes. She stood into a sitting position.

"How can't I?" Inuyasha smirked. "You blinked your eyes so loudly, I was about to go deaf!"

Ignoring the comment, Kagome looked around. She was definitely in the hospital. But it didn't look like one. The walls were a soft red color, almost rosyish; the carpet gold, with plants on its corners. The ceiling had light fixtures, and she was lying down on a chocolate colored couch.

She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt like jumping around the entire room, for no reason at all. "Wee...it's so b-u-t-ful! Yippee!" Kagome made to stand, but fell down in agony because of her ankle, which was now in bandages.

"Er just to warn you…she may act a little-" The doctor made circular motions by his temple"-in the head because of the painkillers I gave her. The effects should wear off in an hour or so." He smiled apologetically.

"Well you better be right doc...Because I don't want her talking to me about pretty butts, and 'b-u-t-ful' carpets twenty-four/seven." Inuyasha shook his head. It was just his luck to be caught in a scenario as bizarre as this one. Cursing his unfortunate luck, he glanced wearily at Kagome.

"Psst...psst!" She waved at Inuyasha, energetically.

Approaching her cautiously, he asked "What?"

Kagome smiled mysteriously. "I've got a secret to tell you!" She whispered. "Come closer!" When he did, she leaned in and said in his ear,"Ywar a bad, bad puttytath!" Giggling, she tweaked his ears.

"Eee…such cute ears!" Kagome shrieked. "Are they _real_? You _are_ a putty tath then! Meow!" She clapped her hands joyfully, as if she had discovered some kind of new species.

Inuyasha groaned. "First of all, these-" He pointed to his ears "-are dog ears. Second of all they are real. And third of all…doc…do something…give her painkillers that'll not make her 'woo' in the head," He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can't, it's impossible at this point. You should have told me earlier not to give her the painkillers," the doctor hid a smile. "Like I said, the effects will wear down in an hour."

"How was I suppose to know that she would turn into a sycophant when she ate those god damn pills!" Inuyasha howled just as Kagome began to scream again.

"Ai-yi-yi! Such a beautiful ki-mo-no," Kagome emphasized the last part to Inuyasha. "It's so reeed," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This would take a while. "Oo-la-la! Your hair," Kagome shrieked, stroking the silky long hair.

"What about my friggin' hair?" Inuyasha growled, prying her hands off of his hair.

"It's so prettyful!" Kagome ahhed, grabbing onto his hair again.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Shut your mouth!" He hissed. "You're annoying the hell outta me!" Which made Kagome giggle all the more.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Her incessant giggling was adding on to his annoyance.

"You know," Kagome said brightly,"You're so devishly cute when you're angry. It makes me wanna-" But what it made her want to do, they never found out because just then a girl banged open the door, leaving Inuyasha completely baffled.

"DOCTOR! I have an emergency!" She pointed to a small child with a bushy orange tail in her arms, he was coughing hard. "The child I was supposed to be taking care of ate something bad. And now I don't know what's wrong with him!" The girl that had barged in had brown shoulder length hair, tied into a loose ponytail and had magenta eye shadow on.

The doctor rushed to their side. "Let me take a look at him, meanwhile why don't you take a seat by Ms. Higurashi over there." He motioned towards Kagome.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Kagome waved cheerily. Hesitating, the girl reluctantly walked over and sat down.

"NO SANGO-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! ME IS 'FRAID OF THE SWCARY BAWLD MAN!" The small child squeaked in the doctor's arms.

The girl called Sango looked embarrassed. "Hush, Shippo! It'll be ok. He's just going to check you're mouth with a big shiny thing," She scolded.

"I don't want no shiny thingie down me throat!" Shippo shrieked. The doctor led him to another room. "No, no! Lemme go, you be a hairless wonder!" They could still hear him shrieking.

Kagome pouted. "I wanna shiny thing, too!" She whined. "How come I didn't get one?"

Sango looked from her to Inuyasha and back again. "Do you-" She started to ask Inuyasha.

"Nope, don't know her." He looked off to the side and whistled. "Just met her right now when I came here to check up on my...my…er...tuberculosis!"

"You have tuberculosis?" Sango gasped, nervously edging away from him.

"Well-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's squeal. "Ooo...you're that pretty girl I saw earlier today! Is Shippo you're baby?"

Sango stared at Kagome and then started to laugh hysterically. "You have it all wrong!" She smiled. "He is just one of the children I volunteered to take care of. There are also two others."

Kagome gaped at her. "So he _is_ you're baby! And you have 2 other children!" She cooed. "Who's the lucky guy that gets to be you're husband?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "You're hopeless." He sighed.

Kagome, who was starting to get some of her sanity back, shook her head. "Oh by the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi, 17, from Tokyo, Japan. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm Sango Taijiya, 18, from Hokkaido, Japan. But I don't-I'm not from first class," Sango explained, blushing a little at the inferiority complex.

"I know, I saw you going into third earlier!" Kagome brightly replied. "But I still want to be you're friend!" Sango nodded her head, slowly, as if trying to comprehend what Kagome was saying. The girl had gone crazy. How could they be friends if they were in different classes? They wouldn't be able to see each other.

But, she admitted to herself, it would be nice to have a friend that was close to her age. Kagome, however, was still talking. "There aren't many passengers onboard that are the same age as me. And those that are, well, they tend to be a bit...snotty," She coughed. "Like Inuyasha here."

_Wonder what the toad has to say about me_, Inuyasha wondered, after the comment had been said. "He is the closest thing to _normal_ on the ship. But he can also be arrogant, selfish, haughty..."Kagome continued.

"Ooo so you think I'm a hotty, eh?" Inuyasha smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

Kagome stuck out her tongue as a response. "You need to get your homophones checked. I said 'haughty' as in stuck-up, snooty, conceited…" She gave him a sugary smile, hinting that he shouldn't take it personally.

"Oh joy...aren't I just the _perfect_ role model?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "That's the thanks I get for helping you? Next time I'll just leave you hanging and call the ice-cream man to help you."

"Eh, heh, heh" Kagome laughed, embarrassed. "But you're my cute 'lil putty-tath, too!" She added, hastily.

An awkward silence settled between the three. Then "AHAH! I GOT IT!" Kagome jumped up.

"DAMN WOMAN!" Inuyasha huffed, putting a hand to his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Heart attack? _I_ was an inch away from death!" Sango howled.

"Waddya do that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ignored those comments, turned towards Sango, and asked,"Sango-Chan, would you like to be my friend?"

"That is the stupidest question known to man kind," Inuyasha said under his breath. "Seriously."

Sango shrugged. "I don't know that much about you," She answered. Seeing the hurt look on Kagome's face, she quickly added,"But you seem nice."

Kagome pouted. "Well I guess I'll just have to tell you more about myself, now won't I?" She explained. "Let's see now where shall I begin?" She brooded thoughtfully for a few seconds then perked up. "Oh I know! Here I go…I have a brother that I'm traveling with, and also my parents. I want to go to Boston College and get a degree in..." By the time she was finished, Sango (and the eavesdropping Inuyasha) knew more about her than her blood-related family.

"So _now_ what do you say?" Kagome smiled, giving her an expecting look.

Sango, on the other hand, looked hesitant. "But you don't want to know anything about me?" She asked.

"Well we can save that after we become friends and hang out together!" Kagome exclaimed.

"How? I won't be able to see you, because I'll be going back to third class," Sango was confused.

"Well you see...I have a proposition I'd like to make," Kagome twiddled her thumbs, purposely avoiding eye contact so that she wouldn't back out of the plan.

"If it has anything with me dressing up as a stewardess to get into first class then forget it." Sango crossed her arms defensively. "No way, now how, nowhere, am I going to wear those…those...hoochie mama clothes...with those short skirts and low tops..."she shivered. _I bet Miroku would LOVE to see THAT_, she thought.

_Why am I here again? _Inuyasha mentally cursed as he heard the embarrassing comment Sango made.

"That's not it..." Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. "Sango...would you like to become my maid" No one spoke for a moment, then-

"My god, you _are_ stupid!" Inuyasha said. "No, you're stupider than stupid...you're a...a...dumbnut!" The effects of the painkillers must still not have worn off, because right now she would be beating the hell out of him, instead of saying,

"Aw, Mr. Putty-Tath has a ghetto vocabulary too...how kawaii!" Kagome cooed.

Sango's jaw was dropped open. "You can't be serious?" She laughed. Kagome looked at her solemnly. "Demon Slayers of Hell...you are!" Sango gasped.

"Actually, the 'maid' part will be an act to allow you to get into first class," Kagome added as an afterthought. "Just pretend like you're one so you can be able to enter first-class...that way we can be friends."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" Inuyasha shook his head. This girl had tricks up her sleeve on every corner and turn. It was like walking through a labyrinth expecting the obvious, but in its place getting the unexpected.

"But who's going to take care of Shippo, Kohaku and Rin for me?" Sango thought out aloud.

"Oh is that what you're worried about? It won't be twenty-four/seven. You'll just be here from noon to evening…that's all I'm asking. At night you can go back to third class," Kagome brightly explained. "Do you know anyone that can take care of them while you're gone?"

"Well," Sango thought aloud,"There is Miroku...and Yura. Rin's old enough to take care of herself, though."

"Wait, a damn second! Did you say Miroku?" Inuyasha growled. "That bastard's in 3rd class? Why I oughtta...punch some-"

"Mr. Putty-Tath man…it's rude to interrupt," Kagome sweetly said, the tone of her voice indicating something threatening would happen to him if he didn't shut up.

"Like you're doing right now?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome realized that he was right and made a face. "Well...that's...that's...oh poo!" She pouted. Sango remained silent. This was a strange request...but she would like to have some fun. However, she had promised to take care of the young ones...

Kagome, seeing Sango's doubt, quickly added,"You don't have to decide right now, of course...when me and Mr. Putty-Tath man, here, come visit you tomorrow in third-class, you can tell is you're decision there."

" 'Me and Mr.Putty-Tath man'? What's this crap?" Inuyasha raged. "I never agreed to no stupid visit!"

"AHAH! So you do know her!" Sango accused him.

"Maybe, maybe not...you have no proof," Inuyasha crossed his arms, childishly.

Sango threw him an annoyed look. "Do you always talk in Limericks?" She questioned, sarcastically. Inuyasha just glared in return without answering.

Kagome pouted. "Fine, I'm going to tell Mamacita that you won't listen to me," She screeched.

"I don't know no friggin' Mamacita" Inuyasha growled.

"Yo mama," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "First she's sour, and now she's so sugary that it hurts my teeth," he said. "The tooth fairy will go broke anytime now." _I need to get her out of here, and quick, the painkillers are really taking effect,_ Inuyasha thought. _She could truly hurt herself_. After a few moments, he realized what he had just thought. Why the hell should I care if she goes and break her freakin' ankle! He thought, flustered. "She could break her head for all I care!" He thought out loud.

Kagome looked at him quizzically, with questioning eyes. "Mr. Putty-tath man, who should break her head?" She asked in a small voice.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Leave me alone," he snapped. "It's none of your business!"

"Missus...here's you youngster," the doctor re-entered the main room.

Sango stood up, promptly. "Doctor, is he ok?" She asked.

"Well it's a mild case of food poisoning," The doctor handed Shippo over. "His taste buds weren't able to adapt to the new taste of the ship's food. You should mix this-" He gave her some tablets"-into his water and give it to him every 4 hours until he gets better." Taking the packet of tablets, Sango nodded.

Shippo tugged on her sleeve. "Sango-Chan! Sango-Chan! He didn't put a shiny thing down me throat, no sirree, he be puttin' it ri' here" he pointed at his buttocks. "It be feelin' real good, yes sirree!"

"That's… wonderful Shippo," Sango masked her laughter as Kagome burst into giggles behind her.

"Oh Buddha have mercy," Inuyasha muttered. " 'The Wonderful World of Baby Butts', what an interesting book title that'll make." _I should really have tried to get away when I had the chance_, he thought._ But_ _nooo, I just had to take pity on this prat_.

Sango made to leave the hospital, but Kagome stopped her. "Remember...please consider my offer," She called out to her.

Sango nodded again. Opening the exquisitely lavish door, she stepped out into the corridor, hand in hand with Shipp, and gently closed the door behind her. They could hear her yelling at Shippo down the hallway,"No Shippo! Get you finger out of there! It's not hygienic!"

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't even want to know what the small idiot of the boy was doing...speaking of idiots...where was the stupid girl? How had she disappeared without his knowing? He should have at least sensed her departure, or at least where she was hiding, but there wasn't even a scent of her existence. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. Where could she be?

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Inuyasha said. He stopped, and frowned to himself. "Oh great…now I sound like one of those bloody murderers."

He heard movement above him, and tried to move out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. Kagome landed on his back with a painful thud. "Akuna Matata! What a wonderful day," She sang. "It means no worries for the rest of your days."

"I have a worry…that you'll break my back!" Inuyasha complained. "Gerroff!"

"Yee-haw!" Kagome yelled.

"What happened to you're sprained ankle, eh?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh...I used my other foot…" Kagome answered drowsily. Her eyes started to close; the painkillers were finally getting to her, making her extremely sleepy.

She yawned. "You're hair is so nice and fluffy...just like…a..a..." She yawned again. "..A...pilloooww..." She put her head on his back and fell asleep for the second time that day.

"Oh great," Inuyasha growled. "Now I have one hundred twenty pounds of useless fat lying down on my back. What a great way to end my day...Lets all go ride on Inuyasha's back since he's a demon..."

"A half demon…"Kagome murmured in her sleep.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _She even talks _during_ her sleep_, he thought sourly. "Why me?" he moaned.

-

_"Hey Kags...I want you to meet me after you're classes end for today, k?" A long haired boy said .A young fourteen year old Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Ok ku"_

_Later in the day she went to their favorite tree, by the lake. "What is it, ku? What did you want to tell me?" She asked the boy who was sitting down with a girl the same age. Kagome gasped when she saw who the girl was. "It can't be!" She squeaked out._

_"I wanted to say..." His warm brown eyes turned cold. "I hate you...I despise the very notion of you're existence...the only reason why I bothered to even talk to you was so you would tell me the secrets of you're household..."_

_"Ku...is that you speaking?" Kagome's face dripped with tears. "And what are you doing with her"_

_"Oh and this Ku you speak of...I hate that name...you disgust me...you horrible little asswipe...I wish you were dead...she-" he pointed to the girl "-is a better friend than you...you're just plain pathetic... "He hissed. "I never loved you...if that's what you think...you're a malnutritionish girl...I pity you...you'll never grow up to be anything except worthless shit..."_

_Kagome took a step back and clutched at her Shikon necklace. This couldn't be true...not again...why was this happening AGAIN,"It's not fair...leave me alone...I don't deserve this... "She sobbed._

_"You're right...you don't deserve this...you don't deserve anything for that matter,"The boy smirked. "Oh and I'll be taking this, thank you very much." He walked up to her and snatched her necklace._

_The chain broke into pieces, leaving only the jewel. "What have you done? It was special!" She cried. "My grandmother gave that to me!"_

_"And I care why? Your granny is dead and long gone...probably in hell right now," The boy laughed at the little, cruel joke, and the girl did, too. "Probably cursing her luck at having such a dimwitted, frail, ugly grand-daughter like you..."_

_"That can't be true..." Kagome shouted. "SHUT UP!"_

_"No one likes you...no man will ever fall in love with you...a hideous being like you...hah...you should be grateful that I even let you breath near me...you got my skin contaminated with you filthy hands," The boy sneered. "And while we're here...why not just end you're misery for you.."_

_The girl and him walked to either side of her and grabbed her arms. "No...Let me go! What are you going to do!"_

_"Something we should've done ages ago," The girl scowled._

_They neared the lake. "No...you can't...it's...not...right!" Kagome began to cry._

_"Oh quit you're useless crying...no one can here you here"The boy cackled. "I..2..3!" They threw her into the deep, murky waters of the lake. Her head bobbed up and down as she tried to get some air. _

_"Die already you stupid hag!" The girl pushed her under the surface with her foot._

_"I-can't-breath!" But no one could hear her...only bubbles escaped her cold, numb lips._

"HELP!" Kagome eyes jerked open. She gasped for air, trying to calm her nerves. She looked around. She was only in her room, on the Titanic...with the steady dum-dum of the engines beneath her. _Wait...this isn't my room...my room is all green...this is all red...and...messy..._she thought to herself.

Panicking, she abruptly sat up in bed. "Ack, where am I!" She thought out loud.

"Eh, finally little miss princess wakes up," she saw Inuyasha growl from the corner of the room. She looked down and saw she was in his bed. "If you had woken one minute later, I would have thrown water in your face."

"What am I doing here...no wait...why are you here? How did I get here?" She yelled at him, tucking her blanket protectively around her.

"Well…excuuse me...but this is my room," Inuyasha scoffed. "And boy...I didn't get a wink of sleep 'cuz you were sleeping in _my_ bad, snoring _you're_ ass off."

"Hey! It's not my fault. You're the one who brought me here," Kagome protested. A look of confusion crossed her face. "Why did you?" She asked in a small voice, uncertain as to what the answer would be.

"Feh, get you're mind outta the gutter," Inuyasha sneered. "The only reason I brought you here was because it was on the same floor as the hospital's; **D**. I don't know where you're stateroom is (and I sure as hell don't want to know)-so you winded up here." He added as an afterthought. "Oh and you should try to loose some more weight. Carrying you is like carrying 10 elephants, except worse."

"Hmmph, no one asked you to bring me here," Kagome sniffled. "AND STOP CALLING ME FAT! I DO NOT WEIGH MORE-OW," Her ankle gave a sharp throb. "Stupid broken ankle...stupid, mean Inuyasha," she mumbled.

"Speaking of stupid things," Inuyasha snorted. "Your ankle isn't broken...it's just sprained."

"Really?" Kagome brightened up.

"Yes you drama queen...shessh, girls are so drama queenish..." Inuyasha frowned. "Weren't you listening to what the doctor said?"

Kagome was confused. "Doctor? What doctor?"

"The one at the hospital...you know in the seducing red room, where all those gay guys in white suits come and check up on 'various parts of the body' ," Inuyasha explained. Kagome showed no sign of recognition, or realization. Inuyasha frowned. "You mean you can't remember anything?"

"Um…no. All I remember is asking a girl name Sango to be my maid," Kagome said.

"You were serious about that?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My god. I was right. You _are_ stupid."

"Oh jee, you're a real whiz when it comes to using 'profane' words," Kagome commented sarcastically.

"Nahh…I'm just mentally challenged," Inuyasha replied back, also in a sarcastic way.

"Anywho...can you tell me what happened," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha started to laugh like a maniac. "You-you-bwhahahaha-stupid-ass-bwhahahha-" His laughter rang throughout the room.

"Whats so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"Well the doctor gave you some painkillers and…I have two words for you," Inuyasha laughed. "Sufferin' Suckatash."

"I didn't..." Kagome gasped. "Did I?" She gaped in horror at Inuyasha. "I acted like Sylvester the Cat?" She asked, getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"No…even gayer! That gay bird who sounds like a girl...bwhaha...what's his name...Meaty Bird?" Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Aww…that little fella is so adorable...'I tawt, I tawt a Putty-Tath'..kukuku!" Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha stopped laughing; a mischievous look coming once more into his eyes that Kagome failed to notice. "Speaking of 'Putty-Taths'," he grinned,"This is what you get for calling me one." And, taking a jug full of orange juice, he poured it all over her hair.

* * *

**Fiery Love-I like Kouga a lot too! But when he first appeared on Inuyasha he was a like you've been asking if his characters gets better and develops later on...well the answer to that is...yes...he will definitely shape up, I think in the 7 or 8 chapter…and I have something in store for him and Kagome...hehehe...**

Well there ya go...the 5th chapter! Hope you liked it very much! I won't be able to update very quickly...but I hope you guys will wait for the next chapter! It'll probably take 5 days...hehe..

The questions are...who were those two people in Kagome's dream? How does Inuyasha know Miroku, and what will he do? Will he and Kagome be able to remain friends...after...oh yeah. I haven't put that part in...-cackles-...but the question for this chapter remains: What will Sango decide? Yes...or...No?

If you review...then you'll find out! Man…I have a lot of surprises in store for you guys...

-wiggles eyebrows-

Until next time,

Sayonorra!

-**Samurai-Kagome**


	6. Disposition

**Disclaimer: chews on some sour punch straws Nah, I don't own Inuyasha. But I sure hope I own this candy, and then I could have it anytime anywhere! **

**A/N: I'd like to give special thanks to my awesome reviewers. Without you all I wouldn't have the encouragement to go on**: **kikyou's-reincarnation**, **Inuyasha- lover- forever**, tyedyequeen , **Every Heart**, **anime-babe21**, **dArKaNgEl A076**, **Fiery Love**, **Kealilah**, **Simply Hopeless**, **Inu-yasha-lover-chick**, **purpleangel**, **nickii1024**, wouldn'tulike2no, **Major Ace**, **Inu-yasha-lover-chick**, **red roses and love**, Kiwi, Kit-Kat, **Sachiya**, **red roses and love**, SANGO1on1, tracey mathus, haite, **Bishojo**

**If you asked me any questions, just scroll down to the very bottom of the page. That's where I replied to them. Like I stated before, chapter 6 was so long, that I had to make it into two parts. So the preview you saw earlier, well you'll have to maybe wait till next chapter to see it. And….have fun reading my sixth chapter! Well…at least I hope you have fun: P**

**_Once again _if I put the name in _italics_ that mean the characters are real.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Disposition**

* * *

**_Making progress towards New York Harbor, still in the center of the Atlantic Ocean_**

_**Thursday**_

**_7:19 PM_**

Sango sat alone on a bench on the Poop Deck. She wore a simple brown skirt with a scarf tied around her neck to keep out the cold. Her hair was tied into a simple pony tail, with strands coming undone from the gusts of wind that rushed against her face. _What am I going to do?_ She thought as she saw people of diverse nationalities strolling and laughing about; having fun. _How am I going to accept Kagome's offer?_

Children dangled from the railing while their parents scolded them to come off. The sun had set, making the night air chilly. The moon glistened overhead, casting a pool of light onto the people-filled deck. The foamy green waves crashed against the hull of the _Titanic_.

She admitted that it would be fun to go into first class and talk to girls of her own age, with similar ambitions as her. "But I made a promise to Pa," she told herself firmly. "And I have no intention of breaking it, no matter how good or exciting the offer may sound."

**-Flashback-**

"_Sango-kun…I have a birthday surprise for you," Sango's pa's gruff voice said. _

_Rin squealed, prancing into the living room. "What is it? Huh, huh, huh? A ribbon for my hair? Or maybe new shoes…no….a new dress!"_

_Sango rolled her eyes. "Rin, stuff it. He said it was for me, genius," she reprimanded._

"_Close your eyes," her pa ordered. She did as she was told. She heard some shuffling about, as if papers were rubbing against each other and then felt something being put into her hand. "Now, open them."_

_Sango let out a shriek of pleased surprise as she was four tickets for the _Titanic_ enclosed in her hand. "But…pa..how…why.." She was at a loss for words. Pa stared are her with a benign expression on his lined face. _

"_Hokkaido is no place for a growing girl like you, or your siblings. Go to America, where it is said they have mountains made of silver, and scattered all across the streets is gold. I want my daughter to have enjoyment while she can," He said, as a look of sadness flashed through his eyes, but was quickly replaced with happiness._

"_But, what about ma?" Sango sniffled as her eyes began to flood with tears._

"_She was indignant as a lioness at first, saying 'tis a dangerous place for young girls. But finally she agreed that it was for the best," he explained. _

"_But 'tis the only home I have! That I've ever known! I don't want to leave it! I don't even know anyone in America!" Sango cried, exasperated._

"_You have your Aunt Yoshizumo and Uncle Hanegara who live in Massachusetts. They agreed to take you in," Her pa said. "Plus, Rin and Shippo's parents want them to join them in Boston."_

_Sango counted the tickets. "But if I am going, and Rin and Shippo too, then….whose the last ticket for?" Her pa looked at her, and realization dawned in her eyes. He _won't be coming with us_, she thought. _My pa…I'm going to be all alone…

"_I have the Demon Exterminating business to take care of here," her pa continued. "But I want you to promise me one thing: Whatever you do, you four must stick together. Never let the wee ones out of your sight, for it is your responsibility, your duty, your obligation to look after them. I'm counting on you, Sango-Kun, I'm counting on you."_

_Sango gulped as the newfound truth burdened her heart. "I-I _

promise pa. I'll do my best," she vowed.

**-End Flashback-**

Remembering her Pa's gentle but rough face, and her Ma's sweet voice a wave of homesickness swept over her. Looking at the other immigrants milling around, she suddenly felt very lonely. "I should never have left Hokkaido," she whispered. "My home is there, not in America."

Shaking her head resolutely, she set her feelings aside and concentrated on how she would decline Kagome tomorrow. _I could always tell her that I'm shy of rich people_, she thought dejectedly. _Or, I could tell her that bright colors hurt my eyes. _It wasn't a _complete_ lie. The first class section, from what she knew, had an assortment of colors, and while she wasn't colorblind, it was difficult for her eyes to adjust to the vivid coloring.

She twiddled her thumbs guilt-filled like. She had never liked to lie, and never had been good at it either. She wasn't sure if she could trust herself to do as something as bad being deceitful. And lying would just make her feel as if she had turned into a criminal. _Or you could just tell the truth_, a voice in her head counseled. _Say you have too many obligations to fulfill, and just get it over with. Kagome will understand. She didn't seem the type of person who would force her opinion on you_.

A silhouette fell across the bench. From the corner of her eyes Sango saw Rin creeping up behind her, like a cat watching its prey. Sango smirked quietly to herself. _If Rin thinks I'm going to fall for that old trick, than she doesn't think hard enough_, she thought.

As soon as Rin had come in range of Sango's reach, Sango whipped around and yelled, "Gotcha!" Rin let out a shriek of fear as Sango grabbed onto her shoulder. Seeing the look of horror on her face, Sango began to laugh incessantly.

"Oh poo," Rin whined. "You got me. Sheesh, and it was such a good idea too." Seeing the laughing Sango, Rin couldn't help but grin herself. "Wow, Sango-Chan, that's the first time I've seen you laugh for awhile. It's been so long I thought you'd forgotten how to laugh!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Rin immediately regretted what she had said. Sango abruptly stopped laughing, and a sober look shadowed her face. She was just about to apologize when someone shouted into Sango's ear.

"BOO!" Kohaku yelled from behind Sango. Without so much as flinching, she slowly turned around to stare at him.

"You've pulled that trick way too many times for me to be afraid of it now," she said.

Upon hearing her prediction, Kohaku's face drooped. "Aw shucks!" He snapped his fingers in disappointment. "And I was so sure that you'd fall for it!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Rin said brightly. "This is my new found friend, _Tido Kakic_." She turned to introduce Sango to a boy who was seventeen years of age, with green eyes, and maroon colored hair. His height was average, standing at 5'10''. From the way his face was set, Sango evaluated that he wasn't the talking type.

"Tido, this is Sango," Rin smiled in his direction. "Sango…Tido."

Sango stood up. "Nice to meet you Tido. I'm Rin's cousin, and care-taker," She said. "I hope Rin isn't a bother to you."

Just as she had predicted, Tido didn't reply but just nodded in return. "I can see why Rin likes you," Kohaku scratched his head, amused. "Because you can listen to her blabbing on and on forever, without saying anything." He grinned.

Rin bonked him on the head. "I never said that," she retorted. Sango could see she was getting flustered and, a moment later, knew her assumption was accurate seeing that Rin called out, "Oh look its Sesshomaru-Sama there in first class. I'm going to go meet him!" Waving at the others, she quickly made her way towards the section of the deck where she could see Sesshomaru.

Tido watched her go with expressionless eyes. After Rin had disappeared from sight, he let out a sigh; the first sound he had uttered since he had met Sango. When he spoke, Sango was surprised to hear a thick German accent escape his lips. "Should I follow her…?" He asked himself, but the shook his head firmly. "No…I think it's best if I leave her alone for now…"

Oblivious to the fact that Sango could hear his every word, he jumped as she voiced her opinion to him. "You could," she stated. "I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind." She considered the thought for a moment. "Heck, I bet she'd love your company," Sango added.

Tido stared at her for a moment or so. "No, that's ok," he answered quietly. "Besides, I'd feel like a third wheel if I were to go join her." An unreadable look clouded his eyes.

As Sango inspected him closely, everything became very clear. _I think he has a crush on Rin_, she smiled to herself. As Kohaku began to chant a very embarrassing song, Sango groaned to herself. _Oh no, why is that idiot singing the song_? She thought.

"Tido and Rin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a ba-" Sango clamped his mouth shut with her hand. She saw that, with each word, Tido's face had gotten redder by the second, until it was bright as a ripe tomato.

"I don't think we don't need to go _that_ far," she told him. She saw Tido flash a look of gratitude at her. She nodded her head in reply. "That was very rude Kohaku, I think it's better if you apologize to Mr. Kakic right now," she firmly commanded. Kohaku stuck out his tongue and licked her palm.

She quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him with a scornful look on her face. "Gross. That is disgusting. No it's worse than disgusting…it's-"

"-unhygienic," Kohaku finished for her. Paradoxically, Kohaku didn't apologize, but in its place, he made a face. "Is that your favorite word now…or something? 'Cuz for the last twenty-four hours that's the only word you've been using."

Sango cocked an eyebrow at him. "No need to emphasize it so much. Just because I've used it thrice, doesn't mean I've used it for the last twenty-four hours," she said. _Hmmph_, _kids these days, she thought. How overly dramatic they can be. _"And anyway, how can I not use it?" She added as an afterthought. "Everything you and Shippo do _is_ unhygienic, so I can't help it if that's the only word I can think of to describe you two."

Seeing that both Kohaku and Sango had forgotten about the apology, and him, Tido strolled off into the depths of the ship, to see if he could find his other friends. Not even noticing that a certain person was missing, Sango and Kohaku continued their argument without faltering.

"Well then, get a thesaurus! Buddha knows how many Hokkaido had in the flee market stalls!" Kohaku retorted. Sango was about to reply, when a foreign lady, with a scarf tied around her head, and who had crinkled eyes, so much that it was impossible to see the pupil blocked her view of Kohaku.

Kohaku's cheek puffed out as he glared at the woman. "Hey lady-"He began to say, but let out a frightened squeak as she threw a virulent glance his way. _Well **someone** got up on the wrong side of the bed today_, he thought sourly. Turning to his two friends, _Alfred Rush_ and _Frank Goldsmith_, he motioned for them to come play tag with him. "Hurry, before that scary lady vaporizes us with her poisonous eyes," he whispered urgently.

As soon as Kohaku left, the woman turned around to speak with Sango. "Tu chico tiene no ropa!" She croaked, with her flabby chin jiggling from side to side.

"Er…I'm sorry but..." Sango replied in English, quite embarrassed. "Um…me no talk-o el Spanish-o," She ended clumsily. The woman stared for a few moments at Sango, unable to comprehend the feeble attempt at Spanish that Sango had tried. Then a look of realization dawned on her face.

"You…no talk Spanish?" She asked in broken Japanese. Sango's mouth opened, as she sat gaping at the woman. _Wowza, she knows Japanese_? She thought. _Now I've seen everything_.

In reply, Sango shook her head mutely. The woman nodded, and walked away. _Well that sure was odd_, Sango thought. _What was the point of her coming here, if she couldn't even have a decent conversation with me?_ As if to answer her question, the woman came back, and the person with her made Sango groan loudly. _I have the worst possible luck when it comes to relaxation_, she thought. _Just when I was starting to feel at peace, this Mexican lady just had to go and get _**him**. She shuddered.

Putting on a fallacious smile, she nodded towards the lady, and Miroku. "Good-evening Seka-San. May I know why you are here bent on ruining my evening?" She asked him through a tight-lipped smile. He shrugged.

"I dunno. This lady just said that she needed my help and so here I am," he grinned at her, and scratched the back of his neck apologetically. _Mm-hmm, excuses, excuses_, Sango thought. As she continued to watch on in confusion, the foreign lady would first speak in Spanish to Miroku and then go through a series of movements that made Sango think they were playing charades. Each time the lady made a statement Miroku would just nod his head or his eyes would grow wide with astonishment.

As the lady finished whatever she was telling him, Miroku turned around to look at Sango, and let out a chuckle. Sango glared at him. "What am I, you're personal joker?" She scoffed. "Do you see my wearing a prankster hat?" She stood up in indignation.

"I never said that Sango-Chan, but if you prefer to be one-"Miroku stopped as he saw the death glare she was sending him. He coughed. "Anyways, this beautiful lady-"The Mexican blushed, and said something in Spanish. _Oh bother, he's even hitting on old woman_, Sango thought. "-has told me some very interesting things."

"And should I care?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, it has something to do with a certain little fox that had a 'shiny thingie down his throat'," Miroku commented.

Sango's eyes grew wide. "Shippo?" She whispered. In one swift movement, she grabbed Miroku's collar. "What happened to him? Where is he?" Miroku stared down at her in amusement.

Gently prying her hands off his collar he smiled. "Nothing is wrong with him," he explained. "But, Mrs. Espinoza here has said that ever since he returned from the doctor's quarters he's been acting very strange."

Sango stared at him. "You actually understood what she said?" She asked, in awe for the first time, of Miroku. A pink tinge spread across her cheek as she thought of her poor attempt to speak Spanish.

Miroku, on the other hand, didn't take her blush into account and answered simply, "I'm fluent in five languages, not counting Japanese and Spanish. There's French, Swahili, English, Farsi, and Irish."

Sango quickly shut her mouth as she realized her jaw had dropped open. "That's not the point. What happened to Shippo?" She abruptly changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Ahh yes," Miroku said. "Well, according to Mrs. Espinoza he seems to have no ropa on his body."

"What the hell is ropa? I don't know no ropa? Do _you_ know what a ropa is?" Sango hissed. She tapped her foot impatiently. He had better stop playing these mind games with her, because she was just itching to try out her taekwondo techniques on him.

"Language, Sango-Chan, language," Miroku tsked. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Pervert, Sango thought. "Don't Sango-Chan me!" She yelled. "Now tell me what happened to Shippo before I freakin' bloody your I-know-five-languages guts out!" Her eyes blazed with a certain fieriness that Miroku knew he better not cross.

"You sound like a certain hanyou that I know," he murmured to himself. "What I'm trying to say, in polite words, is that Shippo has no bloody clothes on! I mean…look at that!" He pointed to a certain person in the crowd. And sure enough, as Sango followed his hand, he found that it was true.

Shippo, the little fox demon who had his throat checked with a 'shiny thingie' was walking around butt-naked. His ears twitched with happiness and his tail popped out of his behind. He was going around yelling, "Everyone you be lookin' at me! Lookit! I got a shiny thingie down me throat and it was coolie! Now I be wantin' a shiny thing down me boozum and I know it be feelin' good!" He wiggled his tooshie with happiness.

Sango stared at him in horror as he started running towards a group of young Swedish girls. They all ran away, shrieking. For the most part, every aspect, detail and thing of Shippo was visible. He walked around with such pride, that it made Miroku laugh.

Sango let out a noise of shame. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!" She yelled at him. "I DON'T THINK SO MISTER!" Her roar echoed throughout the poop deck. Her nostrils flared and she glared at Shippo.

"Now, now Sango-Chan, go easy on him. He is a child after all," Miroku pleaded, nervously. But, Sango didn't hear anything. With loud thumps, she marched across the deck. Shippo turned around to look at her.

"Uh-Ohz me be in trouble! Shippo don' wanna wear no mo' clothin'!" He whined. "Mez likta be free! I like me thingie ta get some fresh air!" Staring, with wide eyes, at Sango, he began to back away.

"Oh, I'll give yer thingie fresh air," Sango growled. "In hell!" She began to run after him. Seeing the sudden change of events, Shippo, too, began to run.

"Noo, somebody be savin' me thingie!" He cried. "I don' wanna me thingie ta be chopped off!" The surrounding passengers moved, to make way for the two psychopaths on the loose. Shippo, of course, being a demon was faster at an extent.

"You won't _have_ a thingie when I'm through with you!" Sango yelled, laughing crazily like a madwoman. Girls of all ages were shrieking, giggling, and laughing as they saw Shippo scurry past them, with his prized possession showing.

"Come back here, I'm not through with you yet!" Sango shouted as Shippo pounced on top of a deck chair.

He made a face at her. "NO! You be getting' yer own thingie! 'Tis one be mine!" He pouted as he jumped off.

Sango's face turned beet red. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this_, she thought. She slipped on the deck chair that Shippo had turned lop-sided. Shippo, meanwhile, was trying to climb a railing with his shorts, plump legs.

"Ready or not here I coooome lil' Shippo-San!" Sango grinned, this time, looking truly like a mad woman.

"Not if I be helpin' it!" Shippo yelled. "I buy yee one! But ya can' have mine! Itsa mine I tell ya, mine!" He jumped on top of another railing, which was attached to the second-class promenade. _Oh my_, Sango thought. _I'm going to have one hell of a time climbing that thing_.

As a last desperate attempt to lure him back down, she said, "Shippo, I don't want your thingie. I already have-"She blushed as she thought of what she was going to say next, "-my own."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at her. "Ya can' be foolin' me!" He yelled from the railing. "An' me thingie is prettier than yerz!" He began to ascend the foremost railing. Sango growled silently. Of all the little kids, I just had to have responsibility for one that likes to look at his thingie, she thought. However, her taekwondo lessons paid off as she easily jumped onto the railings.

One by one, she jumped from one railing to another, until she was only a foot away from the, now squirming, Shippo. "I be never lettin' yer have me thingie! 'Tis mine and mine 'lone!" He said protectively.

"Shippo, you can keep your thingie. And I'll let you walk around with no clothes on," Sango said. "Heck, you can walk around the rest of your life naked, but just get down here. I don't want you to get hurt."

She looked at him pleadingly. His eyes brightened.

"Whenever I be wantin' to go nakey?" Shippo asked in a hopeful tone.

"Whenever and wherever," Sango answered, thinking she had gone a little too far. Shippo, seeming to be satisfied with her answer, began to come down. But at the last moment, he saw someone, and he shrieked happily.

"It be him, it be him! Mr. Nice-n-Cold man!" Shippo squeaked. He climbed up over the First-Class Railing and onto the deck.

Panting slightly from hanging in the air for so long, Sango groaned. "Shippo, get down here now," She whispered. Shaking her head slightly, she thought it would be better if she just climbed up the railing to retrieve him herself. She was surprised that not a single crewmen has spotted a girl hanging from a mountain of railings.

Using her hands, she swung herself round and round until she was swinging at twenty-five miles per second. Then, gracefully, she swung herself onto the First-Class promenade. Ooo's and aah's were heard from the third-class passengers below. Sango smiled to herself. _Pa would have been proud to see that_, she thought.

"Ahem, is this non-clothes pup yours?" A voice ahead of her said.

As she looked up from brushing herself off, she gasped in horror and shame.

Shippo's 'Mr. Nice-n-Cold man was the one and only Sesshomaru Taisho. And he was holding Shippo in his arms.

-

The marvelous décor of Inuyasha's room intrigued Kagome to the extent that, despite her swollen ankle, she limped out of his king-sized bed to touch one of the gold panels the lined the window's structure. On one side of the vast room was a cyclopean silver-embedded lamp, and an extraordinary candelabra protruded from the center of the ceiling. A sofa of immense stature sat by the entrance to the room. The door to the bathroom stood ajar and, her curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome peeked into it.

_Thank god Inuyasha went to get something to eat_, she thought in relief, _if he insulted me one more time-_

She stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes wide as eggs, her jaw dropped open. "Geez!" She awed. The bathroom, in which she had entered, reflected so much light, that it hurt Kagome to open her eyes. The walls were made out of many fragmented mirrors, so the result was everywhere she turned, one mirror or another seemed to flash at her. There were two sinks; each had a tap made out of red and gold. The floor was garmented with royal rugs, and a handle with a twosome of beautifully woven towels stood to her left. As she approached the sinks, something immediately caught her attention.

A picture frame, magnificently carved, sat on the counter. Around the outline of the frame were engraved the initials "I.T","S.T","I.T","S.T_". Why are the initials all alike?_ Kagome thought. _And what do they stand for?_

The picture itself hosted a young, pleasant-looking woman, around her early thirties, who wore a dazzling smile on her brightly-lit face. Her astounding violet eyes were filled with amusement; with one arm linked around a man's, who Kagome recognized to be Inuyasha's father. Only he happened to look younger in this picture. In her other arm, the young woman carried a young boy, who was laughing happily, and had a look of pure content on his face.

_This is the first picture I've seen in his room_, she thought. _Come to think of it, this is the _only_ picture I've seen in his room. And why in the world does he have it in the bathroom? _She rolled her eyes._ How like him to think of an original place like this._

Something about the picture striked an interest in her. As she further scrutinized it, she realized the glass had one too many smudge marks on it, as if it had been held countless of times._ This is so…weird, _she thought_. Who is this woman…? It can't be his…mother…can it? _

Upon further investigation, the little boy's features seemed oddly familiar to her. The hazel-eyes, the placid skin, and most of all the hair. The silver-blue, tousled hair. Frowning, she realized the boy to be none other than-

"Inuyasha!" She gasped in astonishment.

"What…did you break a nail?" His voice echoed from the room next door. "And is it necessary for you to think of me even when you're in-where are you?" Inuyasha's smirking face popped into the doorway. But the smirk faded, to be replaced by contorted anger.

"What the hell are you doing in here, wench?" He growled.

Kagome looked up into the mirror and was horrified to see Inuyasha fully emerged into the room. It wasn't his presence that put her on edge, but the way his eyes were flickering constantly from a golden hue to an emblazing red one.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" He hissed. "You don't go sneaking around everyone's room, now do you? It isn't part of your mother's _Rules and Regulations of Conduct_ now is it?"

Stalling for time, Kagome blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What are you doing in here! Get out!" At the same time, she quickly hid the frame behind her back.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, as If to say _you're pathetic_. "This is my room dumbass," he pointed out. "Plus, you idiot, its no use trying to hide that thing behind your back, I can see everything from the mirrors."

She blushed, cursing the endless rows of mirrors, in her mind. "Sorry," she grinned, embarrassed. "I guess I forg-"But then she realized what he had called her. "Hey! Don't dumbass me!" She poked him, sharply in the chest. "You've have no right to be calling me that buster!" She poked him harder in the chest.

Her smirked. "Well you have no right to be in my room, let alone my bathroom," he said.

"Oh yeeeaaaah...eh heh, silly me," once again Kagome was slow to comprehend what he had said, and it took her a moment to realized the truth. "HEY! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO INVITED _ME_!" She stated.

"I didn't invite you," Inuyasha grumbled. "I had to bring you here, because of your bloody ankle! And if I had known how much of a hag you'd be, then I would've dropped you at your stateroom and left you there by yourself." He crossed his arms in a triumphant manner.

"You…wanted to keep me company?" Kagome asked, astonished. She felt herself blushing. "Really?"

"I never said that!" Inuyasha replied defensively, his face turning a red color, also. _Dammit, why the hell am I turning red?_ He thought. _Stupid girl making me…argh!_ "Stop getting waked-up ideas in that nutshell of a head of yours!" There was an awkward silence between them, as both avoided eye contact.

Then, quick as a flash and before Kagome could reply, he grabbed the picture frame from her hands. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out. As his eyes left the frame, once again they became orbs of fire. "What the _hell_ were you doing with this!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist he sank his claws into her flesh.

Kagome's face went form a shade of light pink, to beet-red in a matter of seconds. "I-I w-was…" She stumbled around for words. "-rinsing out the pulp from the orange juice that was in my hair," she laughed, nervously twisting her fingers to and fro.

"Oh, and I suppose that's why your hair is dry and has twice as much pulp than it had before?" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically. "You really need to work on your lies."

Kagome tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but seeing he wasn't about to let go, gave up. "Inuyasha…you're hurting me," she said, frustration building up inside of her. Why did he have to make such a big deal out of this? It's not like she was going through his drawers for underwear.

"And your point is?" Inuyasha said, carelessly. He rolled his eyes as she scowled at him. "It just had to be my misfortune to bump into a scrawny, ill-tempered, and abnormal girl like you!" He commented. "I've seen pickles with better busts than you."

Kagome snorted. "Does anyone ask what I think about the issue? Nooo. Because poor seventeen-year-old Kagome is too young to be asked for her opinions. Or she's too illiterate, or _plain_," Kagome said in a huff. "Well _sorryyy_ to be plain and not to your liking!" She put her hands on her hips. "And what _is_ the big deal of just looking at the picture, eh? It's just a _picture_…for crying out loud!"

Her ankle throbbed painfully, bringing back the realization that it was still sprained, and needed to be taken care of. Feeling nauseous, with her head spinning, Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha's reply, "Its none of your god damn business," he growled.

With her eyes drooping, she asked, "Whaaa…?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Forget it," he mumbled. "And don't sweet talk me into answering your question, cuz it ain't gonna work!"

"Oh…you're...you're impossible!" Kagome yelled. "You…no good…dog-mating….horse radish!" And she pushed him out the door with such power, that Inuyasha was forced to let go of her wrist. She slammed the door, and locked it behind her. "And stay out!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha yell from outside, "Wow, that's the best insult I've ever had the pleasure of hearing since the beginning of the world…isn't life grand?" She angrily turned on the tap, and a jet of warm water came gushing into her outstretched hands. _The nerve of him_, she thought heatedly. _I ought to kick his butt to the other side of the ocean._

Inuyasha began to pound on the door. "You can't kick me out of my own bathroom!"

"Well, you see…the problem is…I just did," Kagome smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"Let.Me.In!" Inuyasha let out an enraged bellow.

"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!" Kagome mused.

There was a silence as Inuyasha comprehended what she said. "Well, it's not just on your _chin_. You have a mole the size of a small ball on top of your nose, and boy, there's a big hair sprouting out of it!" He chuckled at his own joke.

Kagome gasped and whirled around to look at herself in the mirror. "There is _not_ a mole on my nose!" She said defensively. But then she realized that she had been tricked by Inuyasha, and blushed. _Meany_, she thought.

"Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder," Inuyasha chuckled again. Returning to his senses, he started to howl again. "You god damn girl, god damn let me in!" He kicked the door, like a child with a bad temper.

"Nice choice of words," Kagome mumbled. "Is that all they taught you at 'Manners Elementary'?" She snorted. Turning back to the mirror, she was suddenly hit with a feeling of complete desolation. "I might as well clean my hair while I'm in here," she sighed.

After a moment she could hold it in any longer and blurted out, "Inuyasha…?"

"Whaaaat?" He scoffed through the door in an irritated tone.

"Are you mad at me…?" Holding in her breath, Kagome waited for a reply; with the water still rushing through her hands.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "And why do you care?" He laughed quietly. He loved making people feel guilty.

"Because, um, I, um…"Kagome searched for words. "Your just loving every minute of this, aren't you?" She said angrily.

"Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha smiled. "But maybe I shouldn't say anything. Because every time I do, you get angry. And when you get angry, your scent becomes stronger. And believe me; with the demonic nose I have, that scent of yours stinks horribly." He put up a fist in victory.

"Ugh! Inuyasha you are such a butthead!" Kagome yelled. In her haste to go back outside and punch him senseless, she, with extraneous force, closed the tap. Hearing a loud crack, she turned around, and winced. The elaborate tap handle, had been dislocated form the sink, being broken into two pieces.

The panic going to her head, sent a rush of adrenaline down her body, and her ankle gave a painful throb, making her feel as if she would faint an second. "You…friggin', freakin', frickin'…cheap ol' thing!" She shrieked, and kicked the lower cabinet in her fury. Immediately regretting the kick as her other leg bruised, she wobbled it to get out some of the numbness.

"You twit! I know something cracked in there!" Inuyasha hissed. "Now open up before I bloody blast the door, and your bloodin' head off!" She heard the crack of his knuckles outside. _Sheesh, such a violent personality, _Kagome thought. _Well I'm not taking anymore insults from him!_

"I'm busy right not so, if you don't mind, why don't you bloody blast your _own_ head off and leave me in peace!" Kagome screamed.

"No, because it's my bathroom," Inuyasha yelled back, pointedly. "And anyways…why the hell is it taking you so long in there? What are I'm just digestively challenged!" Kagome retorted. Wringing her hands, fretfully, she saw a can of shaving cream lying on the sink counter. She snatched it up, and oozed a handful of it onto her palm, pasting it onto the slab of marble where the handle had dislocated; hoping against hope that her idea would work.

"Shoot," she said in dismay, as the handle slid off the sink again. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Another sharp throb went through her ankle. Biting her lower lip from crying out, she clutched the marble counter for support. _If I don't fix this quickly_, she thought._ I'm going to faint right on this pee-infected floor_.

"You brainless girl, open up right now!" Inuyasha's roar echoed through the door. "Don't make me get my claws on you!"

"I'd like to see you try, mutt!" Kagome said. I have to endure _his insults, plus this dilemma?_ She thought. _This is worse than labor pain._ She realized how wrong that sounded, and quickly added, _I think_. She spotted a tube of mint toothpaste. "Aha!" She cried, and grabbing it, immediately forced some of the substance onto the already-creamed sink handle. Waiting in anticipation, she groaned as the sound of marble hitting against metal reached her hearing. _Oh you're hopeless_, she thought. "I never liked minty toothpaste anyway!" She huffed.

"What in the effin name is taking you so long?" Inuyasha growled. "It doesn't take that long to frickin' take a leak and come right back out!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I prefer to call it 'cleaning your system', thank you very much," she said. "Seriously, didn't they teach you _anything_ at school?" she sighed. How just like him to talk about leaks and…she shuddered. "Anyways, that's easier for _you_ to say!" She retorted. "You're not the one who has to sit down while they pee!"

Kagome giggled as there was silence on the other side of the door; Inuyasha was clearly contemplating what she had just said. "I can hear you bluuuushing," she teased. "You're turning red…veeery red," she added in a hypnotic voice. She rummaged around in the cabinets for anything that could superglue the pieces together. The continuing dum-dum of the ships engines, instead of comforting her, were making her dizzier.

"You old prune," Inuyasha smirked. "Old age must _really_ be getting to you. How can you _hear_ blushing? Its visual, isn't it?" She could hear the triumph in his voice.

"Argh! But I'm younger than you are!" Kagome said. Spotting a can of disinfectant, a bottle of aftershave, and a tin for oiling shoes, she put complete determination in mixing the three together. _This better work_, she thought.

"Your brain is prunish, but you _look_ young," Inuyasha vexed. "Not anymore though. I spotted three strands of gray hair on your head the other day."

"Well at least I have a brain," Kagome remarked drily.

"What use is a brain if you don't have the look to go along with it?" Inuyasha grinned.

Her heart skipped a beat, for it looked like the broken handle would slip off again. She let out a sigh of relief as it stood firmly rooted to the spot. Smiling victoriously, she thought, _now to finish the master piece_.

Suddenly she felt a cold presence in the bathroom. Glancing behind her, she noticed nothing was there. Shrugging, she continued to do what she was doing.

"Are you there, wench?" Inuyasha said. "Either you're slow, or you must be reeeallly constipated. And I hope it's not the latter part."

"It's not my fault that your flush thingie majig doesn't work," Kagome lied. She tied one of his beautiful red and gold striped towels around the now-fixed handle. "There, that should-"Her breath caught in her throat as a shadow flickered behind her. She whipped around.

"Inuyasha…?"She whispered. "Do you have a pet parrot by any chance?"

Outside, Inuyasha frowned. "No."

"Then maybe a pet raven?" Kagome asked in that same hushed tone.

"What's with all the wacked questions, ditzy girl?" Inuyasha questioned.

It was quiet for a moment, and Inuyasha felt her heartbeat racing up. Then when Kagome spoke, there was a slight tremor in her voice,

"Inuyasha…I think there's something in here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's this gibberish?" Inuyasha asked, and rolled his eyes."Of course there's something in there. You are in there, aren't you?" His ears twitched, and his nose found the scent of something gone rotten. "Oh dear, buddha, what have you been doing in there?" He yelled, furious. "Let me in right now so I can disinfect that horrible smell that you've spread through my damn bathroom!"

"I can't," came Kagome's muffled reply.

"And why bloody not?" He growled.

"I can't move," she replied. "My legs seem to be made of jelly."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes once again. _I should really stop picking up wayward travelers in need of assistance_, he thought. _Especially mental assistance_. "Well un-jellify them and open start moving or else-"He heard something crash to the floor. Oh bloody hell, she better not have broken my mirror, he thought. "That thing costs more than her wardrobe put together," he murmured.

Deciding not to ask for permission to enter (it's my bathroom anyway, he silently scowled), he banged against the door with such force, that it immediately open, making the whole room shudder from its effect.

A wave of bad energy hit Inuyasha as he entered the bathroom. Shaking his head, to clear it, he stepped across to the center of the room. As soon as it had come, the bad energy evaporated, leaving the place as clean as it had been before.

_What in the world is goin' on here?_ He thought. Glancing about, Inuyasha noticed the condition of the sink's tap, with the towel wrapped around the handle, and the shivering Kagome next to it.

Kagome glared at him. "Do not start yelling at me!" She grimaced. "It's your fault; you're the one who made me angry!" She said.

Inuyasha scowled. "No it's your fault for being so fricking annoying!" He insulted. "And, anyways, I wasn't going to yell at you!" There was an awkward silence, and Kagome stared at him meekly.

"You weren't? She asked in a small voice.

"No, but now since _you_ yelled at _me_, maybe I should consider the idea," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh stop with the mystery," she groaned. "Your constant insults are making me feel worse than I did two seconds ago."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "She's clumsy _and_ calculative. Amazing. What a good package I got," he cooed in mock admiration. Once again glancing at Kagome, he noticed how pale her face had gotten. He scratched the back of his neck, hesitantly. What was he suppose to do? Sighing, mentally he cursed his good conscience, and bad luck. _Well, I've learned one thing_, he thought. _Never leave someone, especially a girl, alone in your room_. They had the tendency to be nosy critters.

Deciding he would help her up, he began to walk in her direction. As Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed something. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat, and she tried whispering a warning to him.

Inuyasha heard catched of "bottle" and "out". Idiot, can't even put a sentence together, he smirked. Uncomprehending as to what Kagome was telling him, he failed to notice the lineage of bottles, tubes, and cans on the marble floor.

He stepped, and accidentally put his foot on one of the cans. As he lost his footing, he groaned. He came tumbling down towards Kagome, making them both crash to the floor. As Kagome's eyes opened, she gasped, as she noticed what position they were in.

To their misfortune, Inuyasha had landed right on top of Kagome.

* * *

**That sure was a looooooooooooong chapter. Ne? Well, after one day I'm going to delete the author's note, so the next time I update you'll be looking at the real chapter 7. Anyways, I have been really busy with 9th grade. Yes I am in the 9th grade. And so I won't be able to update as frequently as I did before. Once in a month, or once in two months, because I would really like to get into a decent college. And now for some questions and answers**: 

**Bishojo**: Kouga is 18.

Kit-Kat: I don't know how I thought up of the Titanic. I always love reading about it and thought it would be a nice setting for romance to take place. It's an Inuyasha/ Kagome and Miroku/ Sango shipper, and I don't know whose going to die when, lol.

Sayonnora,

Samurai-Kagome


End file.
